


Guiding Light

by malkinmalkout



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkinmalkout/pseuds/malkinmalkout
Summary: While pulling an all-nighter at the library Sidney is introduced to the supernatural by a mysterious stranger. Inevitably this leads to shenanigans.





	1. Hillman Library

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: by popular demand of four wonderful people I'll be continuing this fic, except it will be less College AU and more Scooby-Doo. For this reason I'm removing it from the sidgeno fluff fest because the plot really doesn't fit the prompt anymore. Also the rating has changed ;)

It’s 3am and Sidney is pretty sure he’s losing his mind. The tower of history books surrounding his desk acts as a rudimentary barrier against the stark shadows in the library. The ground floor of Hillman Library can be quite unwelcoming when it’s the witching hour.

More than anything Sidney wishes he was back home in Canada instead of completing a major essay for the ‘Spies and Espionage: Cold War Relations’ class he has to take during the break for extra units. Sidney always knew he would have to make sacrifices to consistently achieve high rankings in both academics and division 1 college ice hockey, but cutting out rare family time makes him almost regret his high self standards.

His pity party gets crashed as the overhead lights flicker and dim, allowing the darkness to loom closer until only the soft glow of his laptop is saving him from a complete blackout.

“Um… Hello?” Sidney calls out. His voice seems to echo into the void around him. His breath begins to shorten - did they close the library with him still trapped inside?

He goes to yell out again but hears a voice with a thick Russian accent shout out across the room, “someone in here?”

Sidney stands and spins in the direction of the voice only to get blinded by light.

“Oops,” his attacker or saviour says, quickly redirecting their flashlight down at his chest. 

Sidney blinks out the glaring spots dancing in his vision and gets his first look at the mysterious stranger. The little amount of light offered only lets Sidney get a brief picture of a tall man with a soft jaw, large nose, and kind eyes before it swings around to the Alldred Collection room.

“Oooh cool room,” the stranger says randomly and starts to walk off.

“Wait!” Sidney scrambles to follow, blurting out questions all the while, “Who are you? Are you a student? What are you doing? How did you get in here? Everyone doesn't start returning until next week and I had to get special permission to stay this late…”

The tall man looks down at him with a mysterious smile. “Wow you ask lots. Good thing you at school!” He laughs at his own joke, the joyous sound seems to light up the entire floor, chasing away the ominous atmosphere.

Sidney smiles crookedly back at him. Feeling a bit silly for his earlier nerves Sidney remembers his manners, “I’m Sidney, it’s nice to meet you,” he says holding out his hand to shake.

He tries not to jump when the other man wraps a surprisingly large hand around his own. “Nice to meet, I’m Evgeni Malkin. Yes I’m exchange student but have night job so I can get into scary buildings whenever.”

“Oh… that’s nice,” Sidney says awkwardly and still bursting with curiosity, “What’s your night job?” ‘And why do you classify a library as scary?’ he thinks.

Evgeni stops and leans in, whispering into Sidney’s ear like they're two best friends sharing a secret. “I’m psychic, I help ghosts go to Other Side.”

Okay. Looks like Sidney has accidentally discovered a cultist… again. He really has the worst kind of luck. Sidney flicks through his brain for a nice response to this new information that won't encourage any more insanity.

“Actually more than ghosts, I’m find and help other supernatural things too. Try not to discriminate,” Evgeni continues casually, as he opens the Alldred Collections door.

Sidney tries to stop himself from shaking from the shear irony of a ghost hunter or helper or whatever going into a room called Alldred. He sure doesn't remember applying to be part of a B ranked horror film.

“Is this a prank?” Sidney asks as he fellows the madman into the room like a complete idiot with no self-preservation instincts.

Evgeni shoves his giant hand over Sidney’s mouth and shushes him. “You scare it away with all your questions. Need to make sure ghost feels it safe to talk,” he finishes this statement by turning off his flashlight, plunging them both into darkness. Now the only source of light is the full moon streaming in through the shuttered windows above the study tables.

Sidney’s objections come out muffled and ignored. The only thing stopping him from removing Evgeni’s hand is that it acts as a warm and stable protection against the sudden frigid wind brushing along his vulnerable neck.

“Hi there,” Evgeni says kindly to thin air, “that looks like it hurts.”

There’s a moment of silence, one so deafening it’s as if Sidney is submerged under water.  

Evgeni speaks out of nowhere, breaking through the nothingness that has surrounded them. “Hmm, that is no good. But no worry because we can help!” Evgeni promises while Sidney prays he’s using the royal ‘we’.

They listen to the stillness again.

“Great!” Evgeni exclaims clapping his hands, freeing Sidney to curse in surprise at the sudden action. “This is my new friend Sidney and I’m Evgeni but you can call me Geno. I’m have lots of practice guiding spirits like you to best place ever, where there is no more pain and loud people.”

Sidney’s eyes have adjusted enough by now to see Evgeni’s proud visage nod vaguely at whatever the ‘ghost’ is saying.

“Will be okay, we remind people that it quiet floor so everyone can study in peace. Right Sidney?” Evgeni’s turns to him and Sidney’s pretty sure he gives him the least subtle wink he has ever seen.

Feeling out of his depth Sidney gives in and assures the empty room that the library will be perfectly fine.

After he speaks Evgeni nods like he’s listening to a very important lecturer. “Yes... Yes... He does have a very nice soul, very bright and pretty… Oh?.. Good idea, you try that… lovely to meet you, goodbye and good luck,” Evgeni waves blissfully.

Baffled Sidney stays silent, his shoulders unbunching as the room returns to a more comfortable temperature. He hears a wet sniff. “Are you crying?” He asks concerned, completely forgetting about his plan to escape from all this madness.

Evgeni clicks his flashlight back on, once again forcing Sidney to blink dazedly at the sudden brightness. “Just happy that this go so well, usually have to fight a little or do mission for spirit,” Evgeni answers him, his voice coloured with sincerity.

Sidney tries to ignore everything terrible about that sentence for his own mental wellbeing. “That’s, um, great. Congratulations?” He offers, patting Evgeni's arm and trying not to salivate like the hormonal young-adult he is when he feels the firm muscle of his bicep.

At least Evgeni’s contemplation lets Sidney get a full look at him and dear god why does this crazy man have to be exactly his type? Sidney’s definitely sure his love life is cursed.

“Hmm, should probably go before I turn back into pumpkin,” Evgeni muses humorously. Sidney nervously laughs hoping that he isn't being literal because after this night it might just be possible.  

“Do you mind if I join you?” Sidney asks as they walk side by side to go collect his abandoned stuff. He really wasn’t in the mood for studying or being alone right now.

Evgeni smiles, looking shy for the first time since Sidney met him. “Of course, is fine. Would like that lots,” he continues gaining a more cheeky tone, “I’m sure you have lots of questions.” The tip of his tongue pokes out slightly between his cheshire grin.

Sidney can’t stop himself from fondly smiling back as he slides his laptop into his bag. “Yes, I might have a few.” He ignores the logical part of his mind screaming at him for flirting with a man who’s calls himself a ‘psychic’ and only seconds ago got him involved in a spiritual session.

They chat about safer topics while they put away all his books. Sidney discovers Evgeni is from a Russian town called Magnitogorsk, he plays ice hockey, and he studies a weird aglomerate of things like Latin, political science, mythology, physics, and ancient history.

By the time they’re leaving the library Sidney has concluded that Evgeni is the most interesting person he has ever met and that he may have a tiny, absolutely miniscule crush the size of Texas on him.

The stare at each other underneath a light pole at the path's T-intersection, both hesitant to part ways.

“You did not get to ask about supernatural stuff,” Evgeni says, looking the least bit guilty about distracting Sidney by detailed discussions about the Pittsburgh Penguins’ current terrible offence. “Guess we have to meet again?” He shrugs, keeping up his innocent routine.

It would probably be safer for Sidney’s academic carrier if he left it here and went on with his life. But his entire team has been bothering him since he first came to Pittsburgh U about his boring social life so he might as well take a chance for once in his life. Besides Evgeni is new and could probably use a supportive friend that’s in on his secret.

“Sure, sounds good,” Sidney agrees optimistically.

Evgeni pulls him into a tight hug and claps him on the back. “Great!” He says over Sidney’s shoulder. He pulls back to look Sidney in his eyes. “We meet at cafe outside library tomorrow afternoon, one you said has good cheesecake,” Evgeni states and grabs Sidney’s hand to shake like they’re making a formal deal.

Sidney valiantly tries not to blush and tells himself it’s not a date until either one of them specifically say it is. “Sure, you’re cool- I mean- that sounds cool- I mean… see you then,” Sidney stutters.

It looks as if Evgeni holds himself back from giving Sidney another hug at his awkward reply. “Glad you say yes Sidney, we going to have so much fun doing supernatural adventures together. With your soul as guide we can help so many spirits,” Evgeni says, being horribly vague and ominous.

“What?” Sidney asks, once again confused with the state of the world and Evgeni’s assumptions.

But Evgeni remains stubbornly mysterious as he waves goodbye and heads left at a slow jog. “Bye Sid!” He calls out over his shoulder, “oh and forgot to tell I’m not full human, hope this okay!” He waves again and runs off, not at all worried about leaving Sidney gaping behind him.

Sidney watches Evgeni swiftly disappear around the corner and sighs so hard it feels like his soul is leaving his body. With a sense of finality he heads right and tells himself, “I’m going to bed.”


	2. Whaley House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. I did a time skip so we can get right to the fun stuff. Also shout out to Buzzfeed Unsolved for all the inspiration.  
> I've pretty much written out the entire fic and now I just need to go back over it and fix all the mistakes.

When people asked Sidney what he was going to do with his History degree he’d prepared many responses: museum curator, teacher, novelist, librarian, or more likely professional hockey player. He’d hoped that even if he got signed to a NHL team after finishing university he wouldn’t let his research skills waste away.  

Unfortunately, he’s been convinced by his enabling friends that a supernatural road trip is the perfect opportunity to test out his skills as a historian. Somehow Sidney has committed himself to joining a real-life mystery gang for the summer break before he’s called back to Pittsburgh to start his training with the Penguins. Sidney knows he’s being irrational when it feels like his muscles are withering away if he skips a day of skating because they’re driving through Iowa. He’s been ready to join the League for years and one small holiday with his friends isn’t going to destroy all his hard work.

Besides, Sidney is willing to make a lot of compromises for Geno’s happiness.

“Almost at San Diego!” Geno announces as he stands in front of Sidney, holding onto the seat as the RV sways dangerously.

“Geno I told you to stop standing up while we’re driving!” Sidney scolds him, pulling him down to safety and regretting doing so immediately - this double seat really wasn’t designed for two men their size.

“Oh so now it’s _we,_ sounds like you want to have a turn driving this death trap,” Phil calls out from the front, a look of pain on his face as an asshole cuts him off.

Flower scoffs from where he’s playing blackjack with Tanger. “Our Mystery Machine really would become a death-trap if you let him behind the wheel considering he’s never driven a manual before.”

“I can drive,” Geno volunteers.

“NO!” They all shout at once. Even though Geno somehow passed the American licence test, he still drives like a stereotypical Russian - fast, without regulation, and like he’s invincible.

Sidney voices this opinion, “while you might actually be invincible enough to survive a crash going at a hundred miles an hour the rest of us won’t.”

Geno pouts at him, “would never hurt you Sid.” He slings a long arm around his shoulders and pulls him even closer. The warm glow he has in his stomach whenever he’s near Geno becomes a wildfire.

“Well that’s lovely,” Flower says dryly, “but what about the rest of us huh? I can’t believe you’re picking favourites.”

“I can,” Tanger drones while skillfully shuffling the deck of cards.

Phil grunt of agreement is loud and clear. “I’m pretty sure Sidney is everyone’s favourite.”

The other guys give a mighty cheer of agreement, toasting their imaginary glasses.

Feeling both flattered and terribly embarrassed Sidney groans, “we’re not in a frat house anymore you hooligans.”

Tanger sticks his tongue out childishly. “Ooh watch out boys, old man Crosby is going to get his broom out.”

Flower joins in on the chirping, “yeah you guys know the rules: no fun allowed on the Mystery RV. This is a very serious enterprise involving befriending ghosts and kissing werewolves.”

“Didn’t know you into hairy beings Flower, I know just the werewolf for you if Vero not furry enough,” Geno says wiggling his eyebrows and making a kissy face.

Sidney doesn’t get to relish Geno defending him for long before Flower is flying out of his seat and pulling Geno onto the tiny gap on the floor to wrestle, howling about getting revenge for Geno disrespecting his wife.

At Phil’s request Tanger picks up Flower’s camera and start filming as he shouts out encouragements. Sidney simply watches with a defeated air knowing better than to try and act as a mediator when his team is feeling this rowdy. It’s better to just wait until they tire themselves out and then privately shame them for their stupidity later.

Predictably Geno wins via cheating with his bony limbs and strange abilities. Flower promises retribution. Sidney makes an internal note to be weary of any pranks for the next week since Geno has a sixth sense for mischief, meaning the others usually fall into Flower’s well laid traps instead.

When Phil pulls to a stop inside a caravan park they all stampede out, excited to be back on solid ground. In the corner of his eye Sidney watches Geno lie out a blanket on the grass and go through his routine stretches, his lanky body bending and curling in a hypnotic fashion.

“Say hi to our darling sugar daddy!” Flower exclaims filming their release back into the world.

Phil makes a revolted face from where he’s tugging at the side of the RV in an attempt to pull out its awning. “Please don’t call Ovechkin that.”

“Why not? He’s pretty much single handily funding this supernatural enterprise so he should get a sexy title,” Tanger says pausing to pose for Flower before going back to adjusting the polls for the awning. 

Flower points the camera in Geno’s direction. “How about it Geno, is Alexander Ovechkin our sugar daddy or just a very generous celebrity?”

Geno stands back up to his normal impressive height and shrugs, “he is just good friend investing in my future psychic business.” Geno then looks directly at the camera and rambles a steady stream of Russian in a message meant for Ovechkin’s ears only.

“Boring~” Flower sings cutting off Geno’s chatting by shoving the camera at Sidney. “What say you darling captain? Share your endless wisdom with us ignorant peasants.”

“Um…” Sidney stalls, he’s still uncomfortable taking Ovechkin’s money despite the fact the man’s a millionaire. They’ll be playing against each other in rival NHL teams soon and he doesn’t want this hanging over his head the entire time. There’s also underlying the guilt that he spent most of his signing bonus on paying off his school fees and parent’s mortgage instead of saving it for this trip.

Rather than unload all of this on camera Sidney just takes the neutral road and babbles out a generic response like Flower is a beat reporter. “Yeah for sure, Ovechkin plays a good game and does a lot of charity work. But as Geno said, this is an investment between friends. Ovechkin will be rewarded for his contributions.”

“Nice one, but could you look a bit more dead eyed next time,” Flower drawls sarcastically. He turns off the bulky device and leans in conspiratorially, “hey when are you finally going to hit that?” He motions his head in Geno’s direction where he’s setting up a tarp with the others.

Really not in the mood Sidney goes with his normal excuses. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship Flower… Besides he doesn’t really understand human romance or flirting.” Despite Flower’s obvious dissatisfaction at his answers Sidney dismisses himself and takes off to help set up camp. 

“Man befriending Ovechkin was the best thing you’ve ever done,” Tanger says to Geno as he’s unpacking the two-man tent.

Geno hums doubtfully and smiles at Sidney when he goes to nail in the tarp on the other side. “Nope, meeting Sid is best thing I ever do,” Geno announces proudly. 

Sidney ducks his head and pretends he can’t see the rest of his friends giving him smarmy grins. He catches himself as he falls from his squat when Flower thumps him on the back and whispers in his ear, “you’re right, that doesn't sound like flirting at all.” 

The sun is setting by the time they finish setting up. They all sit in their camp chairs around the glowing fire as Sid unloads all the information he has gathered about the haunted site.

“So, Waverly Place, tell us about it Sid?” Enquiers Tanger.

Sidney rolls his eyes and talks over everyone’s snickering, “for the last time it’s Whaley House. We’re not going to visit a bunch of Disney brand wizards.”

“Wizards are fun but this more fun because is most haunted house in all America,” Geno contributes from beside Sidney not even looking up from his task of poking the fire.

Phil snorts into his beer in disbelief, “I’m sure there are hundreds of other places that claim that.”

“Well this place gets over a hundred thousand people visiting every year and a significant amount of them say they witnessesed paranormal activity,” Sidney explains flipping through his notes.

“So it’s at least the most haunted place in San Diego,” Flower says.

But Phil remains sceptic. “Yeah well that’s sheep mentality for you. I’ve been to enough frat parties to know that little things can get completely blown out of proportion by boasting and alcohol.”

Geno throws a piece of hot coal at Phil, making him yelp and fall out of his chair in an attempt to dodge the projectile. “Boo, such party poop. Have good feeling about Whale Home.”

“It’s Whaley House god damn it,” Sidney says under his breath.

Geno pats Sidney on his arm, “Sorry Sid. You know what ghosts at Whaley House?”

Seeing that everyone is paying attention Sidney picks up from where he left off in his notes. “Okay so the first owners of the house were Thomas and Anna Whaley. They and their six children lived in the house throughout the late 1800s to mid 1900s.”

“Sounds like a good Victorian middle-class Catholic family to me. Prime ghost material if horror movies are to be trusted,” Tanger interrupts.

“They most easy to notice because of fancy clothes. Ghosts come from all generations.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil says challengingly, “then why don’t we ever hear about prehistoric ghosts? Or hippy ghosts?" 

Geno folds his arms defensively, “most ghosts leave after few hundred years all on own so now there is minor backlog for 1800s and up. And there is heaps of twenty century ghosts, people not notice because of stereotype that ghosts have to be hundred-year-old and new ones have modern-ish fashion sense, so they blend in with alive humans.”

“Oh my god,” Flower gasps and points accusingly at Tanger.

Not even hesitating Tanger points back, “I told you already, suspenders are timeless! And I’m not a ghost.”

Sidney clears his throat, “...Anyway. The Whaley family has a pretty tragic history with both the parents and five of their children dying within the house. A few were young too, with Thomas Jr dying as a baby and two other children passing away within a year of each other.”

He flicks over a page, “Um… oh right, the house was also used as a theatre and court at one stage and lots of visitors say these areas have high abnormal activity.”

“Well shit, that explains why it’s so haunted! Courts and theatres are prime realestate for creep-fests.”

Flower nods in agreement at Tanger, “yep I mean we’ve got Phantom of the Opera and courts are practically synonymous with misery and death.”

“Does not sound bad, just sad family to help pass over,” Geno muses optimistically.

Sidney’s mouth purses. “I wasn’t finished. There were reports of a ghost haunting the house while the Whaley’s were still in it and its actions sound like a high level poltergeist. It’s called Yankee Jim.”

“Pfft,” Flower and Tanger splutter.

“Did he know a man called Yankee Doodle who owns a pony and calls feathers macaroni?” Phil asks with a blank face. 

“I hate you all,” Sidney intones.

Geno leans in and motions Sidney closer. Instantly forgetting about all the teasing Sidney follows his directions until he’s tilting his chair sideways into Geno’s. Hot breath blows along his red cheek as Geno speaks, “I don’t get it.”

Sidney bites his lip in frustration and explains as steadily as possible that it’s a reference to a patriotic song from the American Revolution.

Phil whistles shrilly and meaningfully gestures at his watch. “You guys better leave now if you want to get back here in time for the best part of being on the road: the communal BBQ. Because I’m the only rational person here I’ll stay and guard our stuff and get first dibs on the steak.”

Since they voted that taking the RV to Whaley House would be overkill Sidney calls for a taxi. They’re just finished parking light bags with filming gear and ‘just-in-case’ supplies like first aid kits and a change of clothes when their ride pulls up.

After brutally losing a round of paper, scissors, rock Sidney finds himself in the back seat between Geno and Flower. To distract himself from the fact his thigh is thoroughly squished against Geno’s leg he flips back through his research notes in case he missed anything important. Luckily he catches a note he’d made especially for Geno.

“Hey G,” Sidney says while swatting at Flower’s wandering hands, “I just remembered that there were also sightings of a ghost dog and cat.”

The look of pure ecstasy on Geno’s face makes the whole trip worth it.

_X_

Despite the late hour the street outside Whaley House is bustling with activity and people well on their way to losing sobriety. The dazzling lights and modern shops make the historic Whaley House look as if it belongs outside of time and space - that is except for its advanced security system.

Tanger shoots up onto the porch and snoops around the front door. He turns to address their little group, holding his boom mic like it’s a spear and he’s a guard outside a kingdom palace. “So how are we getting in? This place looks like it’ll have police swarming if we sneeze too hard.”

Flower pushes him out of the way to get a close-in shot of the door. “Yeah and there’s a lot of witness too. And what about night tours or security guards?”

By now Sidney is more used to the intricacies of paranormal missions involving Geno so he just looks at him meaningfully.

Geno winks back and shoves Flower and Tanger out of the way. “Move. Got this,” he says reaching to trace the outside of the door from top to bottom.

“Stop making those faces,” Sidney says to Flower and Tanger. “It’s a public holiday so all the normal guards and tour guides aren’t here right now. Just act like you know what you’re doing and no one will care.”

The door clicks open.

Impressed Tanger slaps Geno on the ass like he’s just scored a game winning goal, “good job!”

Flower, however, is more inappropriate in his reaction. “Hey Geno, ever think of taking up bank robbing?”

For a distressing moment Sidney imagines him and Geno getting shot down by the police as they act out a magical parody of Bonnie and Clyde. 

Fortunately Geno shakes his head no and explains, “nah, not need money now that Sid is big shot hockey player.”

Filming the reveal of the inside of the house Flower buts in, “ah, what is that saying? Oh yeah, what’s mine is yours.” 

Of course Tanger joins in. “Ovechkin will be heartbroken to know he’s no longer the number one NHL star in your heart.”

Geno snorts at this.

Feeling personally attacked Sidney moves to Geno’s side, elbowing Flower and Tanger on the way past. He really wishes they'd give up their stupid competition over who could imply romance between him and Geno the most. The longer this thing goes on the less subtle their innuendoes get.

He and Geno take the lead with Flower and Tanger at their backs filming everything. They walk through a long thin hallway lined with white tiled walls that have black veins running through them. From the Victorian aesthetics and dim lighting Sidney can easily see how people can get so worked up over spirit activity in the house.

“Do you see anything?”

Geno squints up ahead of them, “think so…”

Acting in his typical bystander role Sidney starts to retell the Whaley House history for the benefit of the camera. He’s halfway through describing the tragic suicide of Violet Whaley when Geno squeaks.

“What!?” Sidney yelps.

“Kitty!” Geno yells and jumps into a run after the invisible cat.

With a lot of cursing they follow close behind up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and through antique furnished rooms. They end up in the theatre room as Geno reaches down to pick up the ghost cat. Sidney tries not to outwardly react when Geno pats at thin air and coos in Russian.

He stands out of the way observing the small theatre so Flower can film Geno’s ‘unusual’ actions. There are dozens of wooden chairs facing a small stage framed with gold and red pleated curtains. But Sidney is more interested in the old intricate piano.

“Can you hear that?” He asks Tanger and pulls him along past the velvet rope blocking the stage area to get a closer look. Suspecting they might be onto something Flower dogs at their steps.

“Is that music?” Sidney asks hesitantly, his voice reverberating around the room.

“Hi!” Geno says from over their shoulders scaring them all half-to-death.

“Fuck you Geno!” Spits Tanger clutching at his heart.

Sidney hopes that he can bribe Phil to edit out that footage for the sake of his pride. “Are there people here?” He asks recovering the quickest.

“Yep,” Geno says waving at the empty stage. “Can you hold Dixi Jr?” He ignores Sidney’s fumbling and hands over the invisible cat. Sidney awkwardly stands as still as possible with his arm crossed out in front of his chest like he’s holding a baby. “Aww he likes you,” Geno demurs and presses a kiss on the air over Sidney’s arms.

Sidney sure hopes that’s what the subtle vibrations going up his arms and giving him cold shivers means.

Geno adopts a more professional stance and starts to have a lively chat with the resident thespian ghosts. “Good music. Is polka? Ole ole ole ole,” Geno sings along to the strengthening music, his accent thickening with every note.

Sidney hip checks Flower as he turns red from repressed laughter. “Stop shaking the camera,” he whispers. 

The indignation that overwhelms Flower at Sidney’s order does its required job of distracting him from the humorous situation.

Geno stops and pouts exaggeratingly, “you no like?.. I can see you… Yes I can… can too, I’m not lying… six fingers… you have pink dress and pretty sun hat… still can see you… I’m not fake!” Geno argues.

“In an ironic turn of events it looks like the ghosts don’t believe in life before death,” mumbles Tanger.

Sidney shushes him and decides to narrate his own more accurate conclusions while Geno tries to convince the ghosts he’s the real deal. He positions himself and Flower so Geno is in the background shot. “It sounds like the ghosts here have come across a lot of false psychics and ghost hunters that pretend they can see and interact with them. They must have never met someone on Geno’s level before.” 

He tunes back into Geno’s one-sided conversation, “... there is nine of you here… Yes I can see, is very cool handstand… .... Yeah high-five!” Geno throws out his hand and it stops midway in the air like it hit a glass window. “I told you,” Geno says smugly and then address Sidney, “they believe now.”

There’s a drawn-out moment of complete stillness, with the silence only broken by Geno making noises to show he’s listening or prompting the ghost group to continue talking. It really doesn’t make that great tv so Sidney reminds himself to ask for a transcript from Geno later.

Geno gives one last thumbs up and announces to the entire room, “okay we go to parlour and go talk to The Others. We see you in Courtroom soon.” He then ushers his alive friends out back through the doorway.

“What’s going on?” Sidney asks, not letting himself get annoyed at being pushed around since it’s normally what happens when Geno gets in the zone during paranormal missions. Flower and Tanger are less used to it and give Geno dirty looks.

“Walk and talk,” Geno says as he goes left. “Big group of late twentieth century ghosts here. Ones we meet big believers of supernatural when alive and after death came from everywhere to Whaley House. Is like community meeting place for ghosts who want to prove they exist. But last decade different new ghosts come too who steal territory of old ghosts. We go talk to new guys in parlour for other side of story.”

Sidney processes this startling information and asks grumpily, “but what about the Whaley family ghosts? Are they still here?”

“Nope,” Geno says cheerfully, “they sent to Other Side ages ago.” Disappointment fills Sidney, making Geno carefully slip an arm around him so he doesn’t disturb the purring cat in his stiff arms. “Your history still important because is good to know sad family in happy place now, not rotting here watching tourists invade home.”

This new perspective cheers Sidney up quite a bit. “Thanks,” he says looking up to catch Geno’s eyes.

Flower ruins the sweet moment by demanding, “wait so are you telling me we’re in the middle of a ghost territory war?”

Geno let’s go of Sidney so he can shrug without a care at Flower, “maybe.”

They end up the infamous parlour room which, Sidney remembers reading, is the most active room in the house. So it doesn’t surprise him when Geno leans on the doorway to steady himself when fruity smelling smoke suddenly appears to blows in his face. His coughs turn into laughs.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologises to the fancily decorated room, “not mean to laugh but if want to hide not doing good job.” He listens closely and sighs deeply. “Yes I’m real and can hear and see you… already did this with others in theatre… No, no, no. I’m wanting to get your side of story too… … How about you come to Courtroom I can be judge… Okay Sid can do it instead... Yes, his soul is very nice.”

Sidney shuffles side to side in embarrassment at the familiar statement. Without fail whenever Geno meets a ghost or other spiritually powerful being they would end up complementing Sidney’s soul. Geno had told him it reminds ghosts of the light that guides them to the Other World and is a massive help for convincing them to pass over.

“All good, let’s go team!” Geno exclaims and motions them to follow. He fills them in as they move. “They want to parlay in Courtroom and they vote for you to be judge. Don’t worry I'm interpret ghosts for you.”

Sidney doesn’t bother to protest at being volunteered for such an important position, instead he gets right down to business, “Okay so what’s the main dispute?”

“Well parlour ghosts want to keep existence secret. They called, um, forget name. Most boys have beard and long hair and like organics, err, they also dress in jeans and lesbian long sleeve shirts and beanie like they chop trees in mountains.”

“Don’t you mean touque?” Corrects Flower, “and you’re describing Tanger.”

“Stop attacking my clothing! You’re just mad I’m the only fashionable one here.”

Flower scoffs, “does it really count when your girlfriend dresses you?”

Ignoring the typical bickering Sidney guesses, “hipsters?”

“Yes, hipsters! Always know word, you read mind.” Geno claps the middle of Sidney’s back in thanks. “So you be best judge ever and help ghosts solve ideology problems with each other so they move on. Is like battle of generations. Oh and can put hands down now Sid, cat’s gone,” Geno adds cheerfully. 

_/\\_

Sidney surveys the courtroom from the judge’s podium with Geno standing at his right hand. He’s informed that they are currently hosting fourteen ghosts, ten of which call themselves the Believers and the other four are hipsters. It’s been decided that one representative from each group will take the witness stand to defend their cause. And despite what Geno’s been telling them Sidney is more interested in convincing them to pass over than deciding who is right. 

Trying not to look at Flower’s camera where he’s camped in the middle of the isle Sidney clears his dry throat and asks the court, “so who are the representatives for each group?”

As dictator Geno leans to murmur in his ear, “woman named Celia for Believers and man named Kale for hipsters.”

Sidney wonders if he’s planning on being this distracting the entire time. 

It’s a good thing Tanger yells out, “I know I gave you clip-on mics but speak louder so us mortals can hear.”

Despite him saving Sidney from an awkward boner he still takes the opportunity for revenge. Turning a severe eye on Tanger Sidney scolds, “sir if you disturb the court again I’ll have you removed. 

Tanger gives him a sour look.

“Right, well,” Sidney scrambles for order, “we’re going to flip a coin to see who goes first. Who wants heads?”

“Believers do,” Geno says and flips the coin to reveal tails.

“Tails it is. Can Kale please take the witness stand,” Sidney orders and hopes that when he joins the NHL none of his fans find this film. Oh god what if Ovechkin uses it as bribery? Geno mentioned that Nicklas Backstrom will also be watching the film so that must mean the rest of the Washington Capitals will know Sidney’s hobbies include talking to the dead. None of them will ever take him seriously.

As if sensing his anxieties Geno’s hand flops on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. “Summary of Kale argument is he want to stop haunting so people get bored with house and leave spirits in peace. Also ghosts tired of human’s demanding them to do tricks like they monkeys.”

Sidney nods and writes this all down in short-hand in his notepad. Finding a plot hole Sidney addresses the empty witness stand, “okay that’s all well and good but why exactly are you at Whaley House in the first place? The Believers were here first.”

“He say hipsters have right to live in Whaley House because they all met as House tour guides when alive. Couple get married here too. Is strong emotional connection.”

Sidney records this and asks, “is there anything else he has to say?” When Geno shakes his head negative Sidney calls up Celia to testify. 

After a significant pause Geno groans, “she talk so much. I’m not say all that… is not fair for Kale if I say word for word and I’ll get headache from all the English and Sid only know little Russian… Good, glad you agree.”

“Everything all sorted?”

Geno hums an affirmative sound and begins to dictate Celia’s argument. “She say by communicating with alive people they can make demands like they part of workers union. Say haunting is job and should get breaks and not have to haunt all day and night. They want to ban rude tourists who meanly provoke ghosts and disrespect the memory of Whaley family. Also wants to talk to still alive family and give hope about life after death.”

Sidney nods along, her demands and reasoning sounds all well thought out. Except for the fact that her group is ‘communicating’ via Polka music, flickering lights, and apparitions in period dress. He points out this to Celia and adds, “these all seem more like pranks than an active attempt at communication.” 

Judging by Flower’s snickering he also agrees.

Geno snorts and says, “is apparently practice and a bit of fun because is boring being dead. Also they don’t do most of ‘normal’ ghost stuff, is actually staff and owners who set up to give customers scare.”

“Uh-ha,” Sidney intones not at all shocked.

“Typical capitalistic scheme to profit off of fear,” Geno contributes, showing lasting signs of his poli-science degree.

Now that they’ve all said their piece Sidney demands an intermission so he can deliberate. Without due consideration Flower and Tanger pull out a deck of cards from nowhere and start to loudly play snap on the defences bench.

Unhelpfully Geno looms over his shoulder reading as Sidney prepares his speech. The only good thing about the whole position is that Geno makes a decent space heater for the increasingly freezing Courtroom.

Finishing his writing Sidney tilts his head up to tell Geno, causing his lips brush along his jaw. “Sorry,” Sidney says flustered and afraid of Geno’s reaction he twists his head away and announces to his waiting audience, “um, I’m ready to give my verdict.”

Geno ruffles Sidney’s hair like he didn’t just make a fool of himself. “Can’t wait to hear,” he whispers.

“Project your voice!” Tanger yells again. 

“Want me to beat him up?” Geno offers generously.

Forgetting his embarrassment Sidney chuckles and murmurs, “maybe later.”

With a lighter heart Sidney begins, “I’ve decided that while both groups have some understandable arguments you’re both in the wrong.”

“Quiet down!” Geno orders at the dead silent room.

At Geno’s signal Sidney continues, “regardless of whether you’re actively haunting visitors or not Whaley House is known as the most haunted house in all of America by the US Commerce Department. Your actions matter very little to these people who will continue to use their smoke and mirror tricks to scare visitors regardless of your existence. Believers, if you did manage to communicate with the general living population this place would become an even bigger circus show. And any claim of human rights would be outright rejected on the bases that you’re dead, and therefore no longer human. Even if you did get rights they could easily turn it on you by calling you squatters or demanding unpaid rent for the last few decades.”

He pauses meaningfully and stares down the wooden chairs hoping he catches any unseen eyes.

“My suggestion is that you all pass over to the Other Side. There you will know true peace. No longer will you be watched 24/7. You will be reunited with your deceased loved ones. You can meet the Whaley family whose memories you hold in such high regards. And finally, you won’t have to see either group ever again,” he ends with a dramatic flourish slamming his gavel down on the desk.

A weight falls upon Sidney’s shoulders as his words are now judged in turn. Sweat clings to him like the touch of cold fingers as the shadows of the room stretch and twist without provocation. They reach for Sidney but are blocked by some unseen shield.

“Leave him be and decide your fate,” Geno booms.

His authoritative voice makes the shadows rush into hiding between the hidden crevices of the aged room. In turn the brightness of the room becomes just as blinding as the darkness. Sidney squints into the light until he is forced to watch the red glow from behind his eyelids. He doesn’t remember taking Geno’s hand but right now he clutches it tightly, using it as a touchstone as he deals with all this madness.

“Is okay to look now,” Geno says shakily.

Dazed Sidney instantly looks to Geno. He doesn’t get the change to ask if he’s alright before he’s got his arms full of a crying Russian. Calmly Sidney pulls him in tight and rubs his back, he knows the signs of happy weeping after a job well done. Plus Geno is mumbling English and Russian praises into his neck, which is always a good thing.

“Holy shit.”

“Is everyone still alive? Wait- I mean is the team still alive?”

Due to being in Geno’s firm clutch Sidney is unable to get a visual assessment of Flower and Tanger’s wellbeing so instead he yells out, “are you two alright?”

“Well from the look of it we’re not doing as good as you. Would you like us to leave?” Flower says, obviously still in good enough health to chirp Sidney. Although he’d probably do that on his deathbed.

Tanger backs up Flower by wolf whistling. 

Geno grunts, “yeah good idea. You both ruining good vibes, go away.”

“I’d be happy to,” says Tanger, his swift footsteps sounding on the wooden floor, “after all, the park BBQ has just started and I plan on eating tonight.”

His words leave them all running for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Sid and Geno go off-road camping alone and meet some lesbians.


	3. Navajo Nation Reservation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next two addresses Native Americans and their culture. I mean absolutely no disrespect and if you're Native American and I say anything problematic please tell me so I can rectify any mistakes. As an Indigenous Australian I just wanted to show some solidarity for First Nation Americans whose cultures I admire and respect.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

The Las Vegas morning sun pierces right through Sidney's eyes into his aching brain. From the moans of pain coming from the others they're also having issues with the daylight. The car park pavement beside the RV radiates with the rising heat and slowly melts his flip-flops onto the asphalt.

Decked out in sunglasses, a Pittsburgh Penguins hat, and a floral shirt Flower leans against Tanger dramatically. "Why does he always have to be late?" He whines and looks back at the hotel to check for any sign of Geno.

"Do we even need to say goodbye to Geno when his better half is right here? They're kind on one person anyway," Tanger says, his knees bent under Flower's increasing weight. "We should just abandon them both and sleep in like Phil. Now there's a man who has the right priorities."

Messaging his brow Sidney doesn't even bother to argue. He too tired after such a long night partying and then having to wake up early so he and Geno can drive all the way to Navajo Nation Reservation on the Utah-Arizona border to visit his friend and go camping.

"The real question is why the hell did I drink so much last night?" Sidney demands with narrowed eyes at the complaining men.

Flower shrugs off his blameful stare. "Oh well we had a great plan to get you and Geno so drunk you'd get married by an Elvis impersonator and be forced to admit your mutual undying love for one another."

Tanger picks up where Flower left off, "and we would've gotten away with it if it weren't for your meddling romantic ideals and Geno's hollow legs that store hard liquor and keep him frighteningly sober."

Wiping his sweaty forehead Flower smugly smirks at Sidney. "I got a lot of great blackmail. You kept going on about how you couldn't marry Geno yet since you haven't gone on a date or had sex." Flower grimaces, "it got weird after that because you started to get really graphic about wanting to suck his dick and how great he'd be at rimming so I had to leave."

"Dude I know, I wanted to bail so bad but sober Sidney made be promise to babysit his drunk ass," Tanger agrees with Flower, "it was like I was becoming gay by osmosis."

"Fuck you guys, you're both bi," Sidney splutters gesturing angrily at them and feeling like he's about to self-combust from sheer embarrassment.

Tanger slaps at Sidney's flailing hand. "That doesn't mean I want to know all your fantasies about Geno's destroying you with his massive dick."

"Hey maybe this little romantic road trip together might be the perfect opportunity to make a move," Flower says, punching Sidney's arm in support. "Nothing like making love while immersed in nature."

"Hell yeah camping sex," Tanger crows and high-fives Flower.

"You both disgust me."

"Why they disgust?" Geno asks appearing from thin air.

"Stop fucking doing that you piece of-" Flower's cursing transitions into filthy French.

Sidney rakes his brain for a reply, "um, their faces are gross."

"Hmm very true," Geno nods and rubs his chin like Sidney is discussing his thesis. "Ready to go? Only pretty people allowed so just you and me," he says enthusiastically.

"Haha both of you can kiss my ass," Tanger says flipping them off.

"Bye bye," Geno waves and pulls himself and his large bag into the RV.

Remembering his manners Sidney hugs Flower and Tanger goodbye. "Thanks for waiting around to see us off. Tell Phil we said bye. Take care of each other okay, don't gamble all your money away or get drunk the entire time I'm gone. Oh and keep Vero and Catherine updated by texting or calling every so often. Flower don't film anything, Ovechkin doesn't need to know what we're doing here."

"Sure sure, we get it mum," Tanger says pushing Sidney away. Not even bothering to wait until he's gone to hisses at Flower, "mission 'get fucked up' is a go." They high five again.

Valiantly Sidney stops himself from commenting as he climbs into the RV and settles up front in the passenger seat beside Geno.

_/\\_

The seven-hour drive really isn't that bad, other than Geno's frightening driving and the suffocating heat. The desert stretches on for hundreds of miles as they travel along the highway. The flatland is broken by, deep valleys, jutting sandstone monoliths, sparse vegetation, and small concrete civilisations that cling to the main roads.

While Sidney could watch the scenery for hours Geno is prone to a wandering attention span, which could lead to catastrophe when he's behind the wheel. So it's up to Sidney to keep him awake and entertained.

Since he can only cope with a certain amount of Russian techno he turns down the radio and starts quizzing Geno on ways to improve his slap shots by the start of hockey season. Geno helpfully informs Sidney that it's currently the temperature of boiling lava outside and that maybe he should aim for some more manageable goals, like building a sandcastle. Sidney ponders that surely Geno is powerful enough to conjure an ice rink whenever he wishes.

Geno turns the radio back up.

They stop after two hours for fuel and a rest. As per the incessant texts of Flower and Tanger they pick up a couple tacky keychain souvenirs. Geno manages to buy and hide a stuffed penguin which he surprises Sidney with when they climb back into the RV. Sidney calls him Iceberg and sits him on the dashboard to keep them company.

Inevitably Sidney changes the topic back to his future plans to work his way onto the Pittsburgh Penguins' first line. Geno mainly listens but every so often offers invaluable advice just like they're back at Pittsburgh U going over team strategies as Captain and Alternative.

Their fun discussion gets sidelined after Geno run's over a sunning lizard baking on the asphalt. They pull over to host a small funeral and say their apologies.

In an effort to cheer Geno up Sidney gets him talking about how his future psychic consultation business is progressing back in Pittsburgh. Geno perks right back up and informs Sidney that the builders are almost finished getting everything ready so that he and Tanger's girlfriend, Catherine, can go through and decorate. Sidney glad they're not leaving it completely up to Geno's questionable aesthetics.

Sidney in turn expresses his excitement about living together and helping out at the shop whenever he's free. He's really proud of how far he's progressed in his ability to make potions since they only require a recipe and no magical abilities to create.

Out of nowhere Geno promises him that he'll do everything in his power to ensure that Sidney's friendship and living arrangements with a known psychic won't be used against him by the press. Shame bubbles up in Sidney at how easily Geno can read him and for his own selfishness at having such fears in the first place. Keeping his private life private has always been a major concern for Sidney.

After he manages to convince Geno of how grateful he is for his support and understanding Sidney feels so emotionally and physically exhausted he decides to take a power nap.

Geno reluctantly shakes him awake hours later so he can give him directions as he turns off the highway onto an obviously rarely used paved road. Looking up from where he is studying the marked map that was given to them by Geno's friend Sidney's breath catches in his throat as he spies the massive Navajo Mountain laying spread like a beached whale across the flatlands.

Refocusing back on the map Sidney orders Geno down another turnoff soon after they pass the Utah-Arizona border. From there they go by a small airport checkpoint and follow the powerlines west onto a craggy road. The RV shakes and wobbles a concerning amount along the dirt road until they come upon a repeater station.

Geno rolls the RV to a stop under the shade of a large tree and they tumble out into the fresh air. Sidney doesn't even get the chance to stretch out his aching thighs since Geno latches onto him and points into the distance, unnecessarily yelling into right into his ear, "look look!"

Sidney follows the direction of his finger to spy a person riding a horse, with two other empty saddled ones following close behind. Sidney twists his lucky Pittsburgh Penguins cap forward to shield his eyes, allowing him to see that the woman is wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, sacrificing breathability for protection against the sun and snagging branches. Her hair is tied into a messy bun and a dark black highlighted with metallic blue. As she gets even closer Sidney also notices the gap between her front teeth.

"Is that your friend, um, Nakoma?"

"Yep, she give permission to visit Navajo Reservation," Geno says as he waves his arms in the air to signal their already pretty obvious presence to the woman.

Nakoma wave back even more enthusiastically and shouts, "Evgeni!" When she finally within touching distance she catches Sidney off guard by jumping down from her horse and throwing herself into a hug with Geno.

Geno moves away so he can drag Sidney over and presents him proudly to Nakoma, "this is Sidney.

He tries not to flinch when Nakoma wraps both her hands around his and squeezes. "It so good to finally meet you. Sometimes it feels like you're all Evgeni talks about. Well you and hockey and the paranormal. He's all 'Sid blah blah ghost blah Sid blah blah goals blah Sid'," Nakoma says a hundred miles an hour, imitating Geno's gruff accent.

Geno looks like he's already regretting introducing them. He shoves his hand over Nakoma's mouth, practically engulfing her head. "No no Sid don't listen, she big liar," Geno claims despite Nakoma contradicting him by managing to shake her head as she attempts to ply off Geno's fingers.

Nakoma gulps in breaths of air once Sidney convinces Geno to relinquish her. When recovered she immediately starts chirping Geno again. "I don't know why you're trying to look so cool for him, he must know what a dork you are by now."

Sidney laughs and in between giggles he explains that he knows that all too well. Seeing Geno's pout Sidney quickly continues, "but his dorkiness is what makes him so cool, I mean, at least he is to me."

He lets Geno sling a warm arm around his shoulders and remove his hat so he can press a kiss to his head.

The smirk spread across Nakoma's face makes the hairs on the back of Sidney's neck stand up. Flower always looks the same before he says an innuendo.

"Wow Evgeni I can see why you like him so much, he's just as kind and cute as you said."

An unusual sound is muffled into Sidney's sweaty hair. Sidney's heart leaps.

Raring to leave Nakoma interrupts as she gestures at the two horses that had followed her. "Anyway, you two better get your camping gear roped into Sprinter and Shitter real quick if you wanna make it to Naatsisʼáán by day break."

Sidney looks to Geno for explanation.

"She mean big mountain. Is where my friend lives."

Sidney's brow lines in confusion, "I thought Nakoma was your friend?"

"I sure am, but he's also here to visit my wife. He's doing us a massive favour by being here in person and we both love him eternally for it," Nakoma says walking over to the RV while blowing half-a-dozen kisses over her shoulder at Evgeni.

Geno heaves himself inside the RV so he can hand Nakoma and Sidney supplies. "We camp at base of mountain while Nakoma goes up to get wife," he says and chucks Sidney their biggest first aid kit.

Somehow from where Nakoma is already securing Sidney and Geno's things to their horses she hears them and yells out, "only I'm allowed up since it's sacred and I'm a priest."

Finding this fascinating Sidney asks if he can learn about the First Nation's history of the mountain. After making them swear not to spread it around Nakoma gladly begins to tell the Navajo creation stories associated with Naatsisʼáán and the surrounding areas.

This sets the topic of conversation for the first hour of their rugged travel over the flatland. As a priest and representative of her tribe Nakoma is full of incredible oral stories dating back thousands of years.

They move onto her navigating skills as they manoeuvre through the Reserve's harsh terrain. Nakoma tells them that regardless of snow, drought, flooding, or monsoon she goes up the mountain every free moment she has to visit her wife and the Navajo shines.

Despite being distracted by the rare access to thousand-year-old oral history, Nakoma's speedy personality, the bantering between her and Geno, and his sore ass from the saddle Sidney notes a feeling of anticipation hanging over their heads the entire three-hour ride.

All too soon they pull up along the slopes of the mountain.

Nakoma directs them to a clearing where they can set up camp. They tie up the horses a little further away because Shitter lives up to his name.

With only an hour left until sunset Nakoma promises to see them bright and early tomorrow and starts her hike up the mountain.

Biting at his chapped lips Sidney murmurs to Geno as they watch her leave, "it's getting dark, will she be alright?"

Geno pats his shoulder and heads back to the clearing. "Has done journey many many times, knows path by heart," he assures Sidney as he bends to pick up wood. "Now stop worry and help set up camp."

Sidney goes through the familiar motions of putting up their small two-man tent and unpacking supplies while Geno lights a fire and cooks dinner. With each step more energy drains from him until his entire body is drooping with fatigue. Even with the dangerous surroundings and Geno lying within touching distance he's sure to sleep deeply tonight.

With his jobs done Sidney let himself sprawl on a blanket besides Geno. With out of focused eyes Sidney watches him whistle merrily as he skewers sausages to roast over the fire.

"How are you not dead tired right now?" Sidney complains, his voice gaining an embarrassing high whine. "Is this another power or…"

Geno chuckles fondly, "nope just a night bird."

"I think you mean owl," Sidney correct lazily and lies on his back so he can reveal at the breathtaking sunset striped across the sky above them. He closes his eyes and immerses himself in the sounds of the stillness of the trees and horses whinnying in the distance, Geno's feet brushing against parched dirt by his head, and the crackle pop of the fire hitting the sausages. The smell of burning fat taunts his stomach.

But the serene moment doesn't last as a thought nags at him - one that has been tugging at the back of his mind all day. He risks the peace by asking, "hey, is this mountaineering friend of yours human?"

"Hmm," Geno hums vaguely pretending to be riveted in rotating their food.

Patiently Sidney waits him out, spread out like content cat on a patch of sunlight. The deep rusty reds and oranges of the sky have mostly transitioned into a smooth dark blue. Sidney counts the stars as they appear one by one until there are so many he loses count. His recount gets to a hundred and eighty-seven when Geno breaks.

"Okay! You win," Geno shouts dramatically immediately catching Sidney's drifting attention. He flops onto the corner of the blanket with a huff and gives Sidney his favourite puppy-dog eyes. "Wanted it to be surprise," he says.

"I know you did buddy. But I've been pretty patient by not asking to many question on the ride here but I need to know who or what I'm dealing with so I can sleep alright tonight."

Sidney has really improved on his constant need to plan out his life in the short and long term since he met Geno. It's hard to factor in the type of insane variables and chaos that dogs at Geno's heels wherever he goes. It's been a humbling experience to discover that he can't control his life that same way he does for hockey.

"So you know legend of Bigfoot yes?" Geno begins.

Sidney's entire body tenses as he processes the question. In his mind he gathers up all of the days evidence one by one just like how he counted the stars until he's hit with an unavoidable conclusion.

Adrenaline makes him sit up suddenly, accidentally banging his head against Geno's knee. Through the pain and gritted teeth he demands, "tell me you didn't bring us all the way into the middle of nowhere to meet a fucking sasquatch."

Cowering like he isn't the most powerful being within a thousand miles of their camp Geno squeaks, "is actually Yowie."

Sidney's groan of sheer frustration echoes out into the cooling night air. He closes his eyes and counts to ten out loud. Pauses. And then does it again. Pulling together all his experience of babysitting his sister and his friends' children Sidney opens his eyes prepared to get through this while composed.

Adjusting himself so he is sitting cross-legged facing a wide-eyed Geno he holds out his hands and wordlessly waits for Geno to hesitantly place his own in them. Holding eye contact he tells Geno in a deceptively soft voice, "I understand you're not omnipresent so you couldn't have known, but I need you to know now that I have a completely legitimate fear of Bigfoot."

Geno's face twist in confusion and shock. "But she is such sweaty and would never hurt a friend. And she gives best hugs because she is so big and hairy like a Chewbacca," he says as if this will prove Sidney's rational fear exempt in the court of life.

Sidney loses his chill. Clenching Geno's hands he leans forward and says in a hushed voice, "if I die I'm taking you with me."

_/\\_

An hour later as he's lying in their tent surrounded by darkness and the unfiltered sounds of nature Sidney is feeling a lot better. The entire time they'd eaten, packed up, prepared for bed, and climbed into their tent Geno had been throwing out metaphorical white flags.

In a more forgiving mood Sidney kindly offers Geno an olive branch. "Okay tell me about her."

The tense atmosphere breaks. "Won't regret giving her chance Sid," Geno quickly says and shuffles his pile of blankets closer until their knees knock together. His minty breath gusts out over Sidney's face as he gathers his words. "Her name is Anangu, named after Aboriginal tribe in area where Nakoma found her."

Sidney blinks, "wait, she's from Australia? How?"

He hears the scrape of Geno's pillow as he nods, "told you she is Yowie not American Sasquatch." He explains how Sasquatch's are larger and hairier, have flat faces, are stealthier, and display less aggression over territory. Anangu is apparently abnormally smaller and gentle compared to the other Australian Yowies, putting her in constant threat of being killed.

In a nostalgic voice he recounts how Nakoma met Anangu when she was bushwalking a few hours away from Alice Springs in central Australia. Anangu had been fighting another Yowie over the shrinking land that wasn't yet invaded by foreign humans. Nakoma's presence had scared away the violent Yowie. Anangu, however, was too injured to flee.

Nakoma had stayed with Anangu all day and night, earning her trust and trying to treate her wounds. Her refusal to abandon the dying creature caused her own health to steadily deteriorate as the deadly sun beat down upon them and they ran out of water. They were both found the next afternoon by local Indigenous children, saving both Nakoma and Anangu's lives.

Nakoma's dedication to helping Anangu won the Anangu tribe's trust. They taught her how to use sign language to communicate with the Yowie and explained their struggles as protectors of the almost extinct Yowie population and how the expansion of white civilisations threatened their habitats and secret existence.

The deep personal bond that bloomed between Nakoma and Anangu in the weeks that followed inspired Anangu with the idea that she could come live on Nakoma's land, where she would be free to roam unharassed.

This is where Geno entered the story. He had previously set up wards for the Navajo peoples to alert them of trespassers on their land so Nakoma called him up for a personal request: to illegally transport a seven-foot five hairy creature all the way to America.

"Wish you were there," Geno says, his voice rasping from so much talking. "Was so crazy. Used so many tricks I made up on the spot. Accidently set fire to Anangu's hair but she forgave me. Had to borrow plane. Got arrested few times. Some hunters almost died when Anangu threw tree at them, it was so big Sid," he stretches his arms out to convey the trees massive size and hits Sidney in the face, "oops, sorry."

Sidney tentatively takes his hand and leaves them tangled together on their overlapping blankets. "You can stop now, I think I understand. Thanks for tell me G," he whispers, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, that was a dick move."

Geno's thumb rubs soothingly over the back of Sidney's hand. "Is fine Sid, you allowed to get mad. Shows you are human. I'm sorry too," he says, his speech slurring from exhaustion.

They fall asleep facing one another, safe and content.

_X_

Morning bird songs whistle, chirp, and screech from outside the protective cover of the tent, but they're not the main thing that's keeping Sidney from falling back into a light sleep.

Once again Geno has caught Sidney's undivided attention just by existing. His gangly limbs are so tangled around Sidney he's unsure if they'll ever be able to unattach themselves. The restrictions on his movement aren't all bad since he can still move his head just enough to watch Geno's sleeping face.

Sidney's self-aware enough to know its creepy to relish in Geno's short curling hair, eyelashes, slightly misshapen nose, and gaping pink mouth for this many minutes. But then again, he doesn't think Geno would mind since his understanding of normal human behaviour is a bit skewed.

Besides this is a much better option than focusing lower down where Geno's hips are firmly pressed against his leg and Sidney's pretty sure Geno isn't hiding a flashlight down his PJs.

An unearthly howl from nearby shocks any remaining dregs of sleep from Sidney's body. Especially when Geno retracts his limbs and launches himself on top of Sidney in a defensive kneeling position. Still half-asleep Geno spots Sidney's frightened expression through half-cast eyes. His face twists into something wrathful as tilts his head in search of the threat.

A female voice says something indistinct in a scolding tone and is followed by pacified bear-like rumbling.

Geno collapses onto Sidney in relief and mubles, "is just Nakoma and Anangu." He shuffles his entire body and sighs contently when he finds a comfortable position on Sidney. Wishing him goodnight in Russian and goes back to sleep.

Bordering on an anxiety attack Sidney remains still and loose so Geno won't be disturbed. The comforting and grounding weight of Geno covering his body smothers Sidney's fear until the swift beating of his heart is mostly due to their close proximity.

The bumbling noises outside of Nakoma and Anangu getting closer increases until Sidney can't ignore them any longer. Rubbing a hand along Geno's spine he says quietly, "Geno? Buddy we gotta get up."

Geno moans in refusal like a protesting teenager and smothers his face into Sidney's chest. "No Sid, have mercy," he begs, "so early, so tired."

"We came all the way out here for them, you can't sleep in," Sidney says baffled. All his lessons at being a good host screamed at him to drag Geno outside to greet the two women.

Geno rolls over onto the ground and starfishes as far as possible, hitting the edge of the tent and Sidney. "You go, I need to prepare gift." He waves the hand beside Sidney's head like he has a magic wand.

Huffing Sidney sits up and starts to crawl towards the opening. Before he leaves he warns Geno, "if you're not ready in ten minutes I'll be back."

Geno hums from where he's spread out and gives him a lazy thumbs-up.

Sidney cautiously peaks his head out and is instantly greeted by an exuberant Nakoma.

"Hey good morning! Did Geno fill you in on everything? Come meet my wife Anangu," Nakoma says motioning Sidney over where she and a massive hairy humanoid figure are sitting on a log by the banked fire.

Even in the low light Sidney can see that the legendary Anangu is well over seven feet tall and has arms bigger than Sidney's thighs. Internally Sidney battles between nerves and politeness with the later winning as he forces himself to walk over and say hi.

As he gets closer he's surprised to note how human Anangu looks. Her hair is a mixture of strawberry blond and rusty red, well groomed, and shorter than he imagined. The rarely bared skin on Anangu's angular face and fingers is a pure black so dark it seems to absorb the light. She also doesn't have the 'stench' Bigfoot documentaries often mention, rather she has an earthy smell like dried Eucalyptus leaves. Most notably of all she is fluidly signing at Sidney with huge hands with nails filed down to neat stubs.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you," he says as he clumsily signs along with his words. It's one of the few ASL movements he still remembers from the very shout course he took back at University.

Anangu makes a deep rumbling noise and does a few quick hand moves.

Grinning like Sidney just told them Yowies are no longer on the extinction list Nakoma pats the space beside her. "Come sit Sid. Anangu appreciates your attempt at signing, she wants to know where you learnt ASL."

Sidney takes the offered seat and looks up over Nakoma's head to answer Anangu. "Er, I'm not proficient or anything. At Pittsburgh U they offered a few free lessons to anyone who was interested," he says awkwardly and unsure what to do with his hands now that he's exhausted his ASL knowledge he leaves them limp on his thighs.

Anangu's light grey eyes pierce through the dim light to stare right into Sidney's own. The intelligence and empathy shining clearly in her eyes causes the pulsing in his neck to slow. Even after everything that Geno told him it's hard to believe until you see it yourself - Anangu is self-aware and no threat to him.

A lump lodges in his throat as he realises his shortsightedness. He should know better after meeting so many paranormal and supernatural beings than to judge based on harsh stereotypes.

Anangu groans from the back of her throat and gestures at the tent.

Sidney gains a pinched expression and guesses what she's asking. "I'm sure Geno will be out soon. It can take him a while to wake up," he says and gives her a hesitant smile in apology.

Nakoma swipes one of Anangu's dancing hands and lays a kiss on her enormous smooth black palm. "Be patient Sunshine, he is doing us a priceless favour by being here," she says sweetly.

Anangu's purring makes the log vibrate until she swings her head around and howls at Geno's slouched silhouette.

"Yes, yes, you no like wait, I'm remember," he grumbles back and slinks over to collapse on the log. Practically draping himself over Sidney he yawns into his shoulder and slurs at Anangu, "you have ingredients?"

With a curt nod Nakoma pats at Anangu's legs which spread to reveal a large steel bowl full of miscellaneous clumps of dirt, red sand, tree sap, leaves, hair, blood, and other mysterious fluids.

Are they going resurrect Voldemort?

Looking more awake Geno sets his jaw and orders Anangu to move the bowl so it sits between his long legs instead. Sidney holds back bile when Geno doesn't hesitate to slide his right hand into the concoction, bringing a clump to his face and sniffing.

Unable to stop himself Sidney blurts, "don't lick it!"

The snort of mirth Geno makes ruins his serious facade. He shoots a fond smile at Sidney and addresses Anangu and Nakoma who have been tense with anticipation the entire time. "Is perfect!" He announces.

The symphony of overjoyed noises that follow as the women embrace leaves Sidney completely bereft.

Thankfully Geno takes a break from the celebrating to fill him in. "I'm make baby," he says proudly.

"No. What you're doing is not making sense," Sidney says and weakly slaps Geno's puffed up chest. "Stop being mysterious for one second and explain what's going on in layman's terms."

Geno wilts under his glare. "Was going to explain last night but fell asleep. I'm have ability to make golem but not real baby. But few months ago realise what is missing to create life so I'm tell Anangu and Nakoma who want baby so much for so long," he says softly smiling at the women immersed in each other's happiness.

Fluttering swarms up in Sidney's stomach as he leans forward and asks, "what is it? What was missing?"

Geno mirrors him until they're faces are only centimetres away. "Is you Sid," he breathes like their back lying next to each other in their tent, "you make me strong, I-I don't-" he stutters overwhelmed, "soul is so good, so bright, it calls out like siren to the supernatural."

"Oh," Sidney says his voice cracking. He knows ghosts are fascinated with his 'soul' but to find out that it has earned not only Geno adoration but that it can empower him too makes Sidney feel like he is going to burst.

Anangu clears her throat, sounding like she's scratching sandpaper against wood.

Sidney and Geno flinch backwards, almost falling off the log. Red creeps up Sidney's face as he avoids eye contact with everyone in the clearing. Did he really just immerse himself in Geno to the extent he forgot who else he's with?

Geno coughs and fiddles with the bowl. "Right. Yes. I'm make baby now," he declares and shyly holds out his clean hand at Sidney.

Blinking a few times at the appendage Sidney processes what Geno wants and slides his hand to wrap around Geno's palm in a similar move from last night.

With their hands now secure Geno plunges his dirty hand back into the messy mix and starts to stir and fold until he's patting at a wad of mud the size of a large toddler. "Will be bit big since mama is Yowie," he mutters to himself as he shapes out what's probably the head.

One handed Geno works at the mud, stretching, pinching, and kneading. Sweet beads up on his forehead from the effort and his frustration is projected to Sidney as his fingers unconsciously dig into the back of Sidney's hand. Unbothered Sidney squeezes back his support and continues to watch silently along with Nakoma and Anangu

The bags underneath Nakoma's eyes seem to weight down her head as she tucks her chin to her chest and fights sleep. Anangu is unnaturally still, Sidney doesn't think he's sees her move the entire time other than to pull Nakoma into her lap when she gets too fidgety.

The minutes drag on for centuries. By the time the mud looks similar to a human-like toddler the camp is set alight by the sunrise.

"Almost done," Geno rasps and gets off the log to kneel down in the dirt. Sidney goes along with him and squats at his side. He hears Nakoma and Anangu stand as he keeps his eyes trained on Geno. "Okay Sid," Geno says locking eyes as he brings their laced fingers to his lips.

Dazed Sidney simply nods.

Geno cuts his gaze back to the mud creation, bending forward he rest his lips on the figure's 'forehead'. He pulls back and releases Sidney hand for the first time in an hour. With both hands free he thumbs at the now dry mud and pressed down until it cracks.

Nakoma draws into a sharp breath at the break but Geno ignores her and continues to pick at the mud until a piece crumbles away from a 'limb' to reveal blond hair underneath.

Geno laughs in victory and gently picks up the crumbling mud figure and hands it to its parents. "Time to open present," he says, a grin splitting his face.

With shaking hands Nakoma cradles her new child and picks away at the dirt to reveal a furry little nose and cheek. Anangu croons soothingly as she brushes a finger down the exposed downy fur. Tears of joy run down Nakoma's face, dripping down onto her baby's disintegrating shell. Under the two mothers' careful ministrations their son is soon completely free.

Tears prick at the corners of Sidney's eyes as he stands watching the beautiful moment of two loving parents meeting their child for the first time. Geno sniffs loudly and reclaims Sidney's hand.

Pulling herself away from her family Anangu engulfs both Geno and Sidney into a massive bear hug. Her content purrs rumble down though to their own chests as she wordlessly thanks them.

The entire time Sidney keeps hold of Geno's hand.

_X_

The horse ride back is blissfully uneventful. Even under the stifling heat of the desert sun Sidney maintains his serene mood.

Since Nakoma stayed behind with her family he and Geno are on their own navigating the path to their RV. Geno leads the way under the claim he's got the best sense of direction. Sidney rebuts that following a trail of horse shit doesn't count as advanced tracking.

This light-hearted bickering splutters in bursts until Sidney can't remain quiet on his astonishment of this morning's events. "I can believe you made a baby," Sidney says giddy, shaking his head.

"We made baby," Geno corrects, drawing Sprinter closer to Sidney.

Sidney does his best not to overanalyse that statement, feeling as if they're both of the precipice of something truly monumental.

"You do so many astounding and impossible things…" He says gathering courage, "if it's not too much can I ask what you are? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I don't need to know or anything. It's your business," Sidney rambles as his eyes jump from Geno's clouded face to his hands clenched around Sprinter's reigns.

Geno slumps in his saddle. "Is okay Sid, you have been very patient and have right to know truth," he assures him and in a heartbreaking tone he continues, "don't know what I am. I guess I'm little bit human but the rest…" He shrugs, his eyes downcast in sorrow.

Swallowing dryly Sidney mutters, "what about you parents?" He'd met Natalia and Vladimir Malkin when they'd come once to watch his and Geno's team win the Division 1 Championships and see Geno graduate with honors. They were both very lovely people who were thrilled to meet Sidney. It has always baffled him that Geno has such normal and short parents.

Geno clicks his tongue and gains an inward stare. "No, they adopt me. Was given to them by powerful witch Baba Yaga after they did her big favour. Everyone have celebration for parents on 'successful pregnancy' so no one suspect anything."

His brow furrows. "So this Baba Yaga is your mother."

"No way," Geno snorts dismissively, "think she find me or steal me but never say. Just teach me few important tricks to keep control and leave forever," he says, his face screwed up as if he is chewing on something distasteful.

Carefully Sidney leans out to touch Geno's arm. "Hey, no matter what you are you're still my best friend and a truly amazing human being. What you did for Nakoma and Anangu back there was priceless, you made them happier than you can ever know… At least until you have kids of you own."

Geno's eyes shine at Sidney's comforting words. "Thanks Sid, you are best friend I ever have," he sniffs and with his longer arm he reaches up to cup Sidney's shoulder. With a more typical optimistic smile he changes the topic, "maybe one day I get my own chicken house like Baba Yaga, huh? And we travel around America in it instead of bulky RV."

"What?" Sidney gasps. That sounds so much worse than borrowing Alexander Ovechkin's RV. Still he's glad that Geno is feeling better so he plays along. "And what exactly would this house run on?"

"Got it covered. We just go through Iowa and grab lots of corn. Will be all set forever."

They giggle together at the idea stealing tons of corn and running from the police in their enormous chicken house. Sidney tsks and taps at his chin, "but what about Phil? If we didn't have the RV he'd be completely redundant."

Geno gravely shakes his head. "Of course, I'm terrible person and forget about Phil. I'm text him now and apologize," he grins deviously and reaches down into his bag slung across his chest to grab his phone.

Sidney watches him text while hazardly keeping one hand on his horse's reins, almost bumping into Sidney and Shitter. "How do you have reception right now?" Sidney asks patting a distressed Shitter's mane.

Geno blinks slowly at him and purses his lips in thought. "Huh, I just think everyone else not tall enough to reach satellite signal, but I guess it is another power." Unbothered by this revelation he goes back to texting a probably incredibly vague and confusing message to Phil.

Unimpressed Sidney huffs, "are you sure you're not related to Satan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Nakoma if anyone is interested: [Link](https://malkinmalkout.deviantart.com/art/Nakoma-from-Guiding-Light-729430279)  
> Up next: Things go from bad to worse. Storms, unfriendly locals, a scary puppy, Phil gets mad.


	4. Acoma Pueblo part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm writing about the Native American culture of the Acoma Pueblo peoples. If you're Native American and find anything I write incorrect please contact me at my Tumblr under the same name as here.  
> I've also split this chapter up because I have no impulse control.  
> Warnings in the bottom notes.

The drive through New Mexico is very eventful as the trip drags into a week-long escapade of supernatural shenanigans since Geno makes them stop at every small town spotted along the desert highway due to a 'hunch'. At first they're taking care of normal hauntings in broken down churches, hotels, and one old woman's sewing room. But from there things start to spiral out of control when they solve mysteries about portals sweeping eighteen-year olds away to alternative dimensions, a sleeping sickness that can only be cured by tickling inflicted victims, and voodoo dolls coming to life and trying to establish a totalitarian dictatorship over a RadioShack.

During these adventures inevitably Flower manages to wrangle an account of what happened on the Navajo Reservation from Sidney. Flower's skewed priorities make him focus more on the fact Sidney and Geno bonded rather than the fact that he met a Yowie and that Geno can create life.

"So what if he can make life, so can women and you don't see people calling them gods," Flower scoffs and then scratches at his stubble, "although they absolutely should."

With all this bad luck Sidney isn't at all surprised when they drive into the worse storm he's ever seen. Lightning flashes all around them and the roaring of the thunder makes the RV shutter and shake. Rain attacks them horizontally and batters at their windows, sounding like thousands of people applauding. When they almost swerve off the road from a slippery puddle Phil slows down to an almost standstill and starts to pull over.

"Don't stop," Geno orders as lightning zig-zags across the dark sky and hits a lone tree with striking precision. "This no natural storm," he tells them ominously.

Despite his scepticism peer pressure wins out and Phil does as he says, driving slowly onwards. With intense concentration he grips the wheel and curses every time the rain gushes over the windscreen and blurs everything snow white. Everyone secures themselves in and nervously jokes about sucking up to Geno so he'll feel generous enough to save then when they crash. Geno agrees easily and leans over Sidney to get a better look out the window. His eyes trace the rare cracks between the crowded mass of gravel-grey clouds that show glimpses of clear blue.

To busy fearing for his life and gripping Geno's arm Sidney doesn't bother to ask what he's looking for.

They all scream when a blinding shock of lightning hits the other side of the road. The RV flies off towards the flooding flatland before breaking suddenly as if it hit an invisible wall. Everyone groans in pain and rubs at their shoulders and necks to ease the bruising they're sure to have from the whiplash.

Phil slams the wheel with his hands. "Fuck! A flat. Looks like we're stopping regardless of what his majesty commands," he grumbles bitterly, shooting looks of contempt in Geno's direction.

Ignoring the glare Geno stands up, his hands shaking with adrenaline. "Need to leave. Now," he says addressing them all. His obvious fear leaves them gapping.

Grabbing Geno's knobby wrist and attention Sidney anxiously asks, "what's going on?"

"Is something big," Geno says biting at his lip, "have to abandon RV and go on foot. Pack bags quick. I'm get umbrella." He brushes off Sidney's hand and marches to the back of the RV.

Heaving his bag out from the shelf above his seat Flower scoffs, "yeah right, like an umbrella is going to save us from that," he gestures out at the storm.

By now Sidney knows it's best to just trust in Geno and go along with his spontaneous plans. He tells his team this and does his best to direct them all so they can efficiently pack without stepping on each other. Sidney packs with practiced efficiency, bringing extra things that the others are likely to forget like the first aid kit and sunscreen in case the sun ever comes back.

First to finish Sidney walks over to Geno and mutters, "will Ovechkin be alright with us leaving the RV to the ravages of nature?"

Geno puts down his own stuffed hiking backpack and waves his hand dismissively, "is fine, I'm put lots of protections on it or else we would be hit by lightning mile ago."

How lovely of him to point out how close they've were to death.

Pulling open the only utility closet Geno reaches in and grabs a large rainbow beach umbrella that maybe on a good day could cover all five of them. But being pushed and pulled at by gale force winds did put them at a disadvantage at the moment. Sidney hopes Geno is going to pull a Mary Poppins have a magical umbrella to fly them safely to the nearest town.

Speaking of, "I think Acoma Pueblo is around a thirty-minute walk west on top of those massive monoliths we spotted before the storm hit. Can you- I mean, can we make it?"

Geno's fingers trace the carvings on the umbrellas wooden handle. He looks at Sid, his jaw set, "yes, can do it," he promises that same way he would whenever they were on the ice and looking for a goal. Sliding a hand to rest at the back of Sidney's neck he tugs him forward and gently knock their foreheads together. "Not letting anything hurt you or team."

Heart heavy with nerves and faith Sidney believes him.

_/\\_

The town of Acoma Pueblo is a welcome site for the weary group of soaked men. Mostly because the 'sky city' is somehow completely sheltered from the storm raging meters away from its borders like the eye of a hurricane. The town's old buildings sit like Lego blocks on top on a shear wall of red and gold stained sandstone, jutting out of the land and normally visible in the valley for miles on clear sunny days. The visible blue sky outlining the towering monoliths is both a negative and positive. On one hand it confirms all their worst fears about a powerful supernatural presence controlling the weather; Alternatively, it also means they don't have to walk up the steep dirt road in the pouring rain.

By the time they reach the first blocky town house they're exhausted and almost collapsing under the weight of their luggage and stress. The blessedly horizontal path to the town in guarded by a sunburnt man with a curled moustache, dressed in overalls and big straw hat, and holding shotgun. "How did you get here? What are you?" He demands with narrowed eyes aiming his gun at Sidney's vulnerable chest.

Without hesitation Geno gracefully moves in front of him and ignoring Sidney's harsh whisper of his name he explains to the man that they were run off the road by the storm and are looking for shelter. "We mean no harm," he says sincerely, "let me get wallet from bag, can show you ID and I'm telling truth. Please don't shoot."

The stranger nods and faces his gun down so they can all show him their IDs. His weary bottle green eyes jump from their licenses to their faces and back. "Okay. You check out," he nods and gestures for them to follow him as he moves further into town. "Sorry for scaring y'all. As you can see we're currently under siege and need to be weary of enemy's forces breaking through our defences," he explains as his worn bulky boots scrape along the path, kicking up rocks and dust.

"Of course, is alright," Geno assures him since the rest of them are still recovering from the long trek and death threat. "You know what is attacking?"

The man tips his hat upwards to he can look at the divided sky. "Nah, I can't really say," he says and spits on the path.

Geno grunts in annoyance and smiles innocently when the stranger eyeballs him.

Snorting and spitting again the man continues, "the Cacique is gonna check you lot out first of all to see if you're not spies. Y'all're pretty dang suspicious if you ask me since we ain't had anyone come visit in days now. Usually we're swarming with tourists this time o' year."

Faces pear out at them through windows and in front of stone buildings as they move north. The townspeople murmur to each other in a mixture of English, Spanish, and what's probably the native language Acoma. None of them speak to Sidney's group, only following behind in a crowd. He distantly notes the absence of any children. Trying to distract himself from the unfortunate situation they've accidently stumbled into Sidney lets himself gape at the sheer amount of history lined along the worn road. Most of the town houses are built in the tradition Native American style from before the spread of Spanish settlers. They sit like hollowed out blocks of clay on the hard rock, with quite a few having a second and third story only accessible by ladder. The only sign of modern technology are the scattering of cars.

"Hey, what's your name man?" Tanger says in the same friendly manner he addresses reporters who harass Sidney. "You've got us at a pretty big disadvantage since you kind of know our middle names and have a gun." He fakes a laugh that makes Sidney cringe.

"Name's Trevor," the Southerner drawls, either not noticing or plainly ignoring Tanger's skittish behaviour.

"It suits you," Flower titters. Concerned Sidney glances at him and finds Flower in a similar trance to those he goes into before games. The white of his eyes and his teeth gleam in the blaring sun.

Phil remains static and silent, his eyes distant as they rarely draw away from the sky.

Great. So it looks like the only ones not out of commission right now are him and Geno. Sidney straightens his shoulders and counts to ten in his head. They've had worse odds.

Trevor leads his team and the growing mob to a geometrically decorated and modestly large building. From the context Sidney guess this is where they'll be judged by the town's 'Cacique' or leader. They are herded through well-lit rooms decorated with traditional painting and pottery, down a corridor, and out past an open dining area into a massive courtyard squared off by stone walls.

Three women of drastically different ages are sitting talking on a large wooden bench underneath an oak tree a few meters away. A docile wolf-like dog lays panting at their feet, it's ears pointed in the crowd's direction. As the loud noise of the crowd invades their private abode the eldest woman stands and beckons their group over. The main crowd stays hovering by the entryway as Trevor moves Sid and his friends over to the women. As they walk he clears his throat and gestures to the women from oldest to youngest, "that's our towns Cacique Vera, her daughter Sarah and her granddaughter Emma." He pauses and then adds, "oh and the dog's Mischief."

As they draw nearer Sidney notices that the women are finely dressed in homespun clothing that is decorated with colors of maroon, orange, black, and yellow, and similar geometric patterns like those on the leader's building. They all have long dark hair plaited down their backs and a severe knowing look that only royals can perfect. The animal at their feet reminds Sidney of a service dog as it feigns disinterested while keeping its intelligent eyes trained on Geno, the biggest threat.

The elder Vera nods at Trevor in acknowledgement and then addresses their foreign group. Not bothering with pleasantries she asks in a steady neutral voice as if they are discussing whether to have tea or coffee, "Who are you and why are you on my land?".

Geno nominates himself as their representative by stepping forward and giving a deep bow to the elder and her family. His eyes stay at chin level as he talks, taking the time and effort to sound out the correct grammar, "I'm Evgeni Malkin and these are my comrades Sidney Crosby, Marc-Andre Fleury, Kris Letang, and Phil Kessel. I apologize on behalf of myself and my friends for trespassing on your land without permission. We were caught in the storm and are hoping to seek shelter in your town if it is no trouble. We will pay the admission price."

Sidney wishes he could take Geno's hand in support and praise him for doing so well.

The sharpness in Vera's eyes lessens a minuscule amount. "I accept your apology," she acknowledges but then crosses her arms. "Normally your story would check out except my town has been blocked off from outside human contact for five days now. So I'll ask again, how did you get on my land?"

"With our special umbrella," Flower giggles, still looking unstable.

Sidney eyes dart about his group panicked before landing back on Vera. Luckily instead of throwing them back out into the storm Vera zeros in on the umbrella Geno's been using as a walking stick.

"May I see it?" She manages to make the question sound like an order.

Gingerly Geno hands the giant umbrella over to be inspected. Sarah and Emma lean in and draw their fingers down the fabric top and etched handle. An oak leaf lands on Emma's head and goes unnoticed as the teenager is riveted by the hypnotically circular runes that climb up the gnarled handle. Mischief leaps to its feet for the first time and sniffs at the rainbow fabric before cutely sneezing.

One hand firmly on the umbrella and the other on the snuffling dog Emma looks up at Geno and breathlessly asks, "where did you get this?" Sidney can see the familiar signs of hero worship blossoming in her pink cheeks and fluttering lashes.

Geno rubs at his stubbly chin. "Er, made it with nice druid in England, she is best at weather magic. Can give you her number if you want one too," he says cautiously, aware that holding such a powerful object the can control weather is a bit condemning. "Is for protection, not creation," he is quick to add.

Closing the umbrella Vera hands it back to Geno, ignoring of the puppy eyes Emma and Mischief give her. "Yes I know her, I recognise some of her runes but plenty of it is unfamiliar too," Vera says tilting her head, "that must be your work then Mr Malkin. How interesting that a man of your abilities would visit us at this opportune time."

Geno nods and outwardly remains nonchalant but Sidney can't tell he's working up a cold sweat from all of Vera's pointed remarks.

Sidney clears his throat, drawing away the attention to him. "Cacique we really don't mean any harm. We were traveling to Texas for business, we would have passed right by Acoma Pueblo if it wasn't for the storm."

"And what business do you have in Texas?"

Debating the merits of lying Sidney decides that Vero is probably the type of individual that will know instantly if he's withholding the truth. Reluctantly he answers, "we were going to the Old Alton Bridge."

"To see the Goatman Demon," Emma exclaims, clapping a hand over her mouth and blushing when her mother, grandmother, and dog give her disappointed looks.

Tanger grimaces, "god I hope not." He has a strong aversion to demons, hypothetical or not, and has flat out refused to come to go to the Bridge with them, instead he's volunteered to babysit Phil.

Vera nods resolutely, as if she has all the evidence she needs. "If you're here to seek glory defeating the beast that is battering at our borders you have come to the wrong place," she says, her lips pressed into a stiff line. "We don't need your help."

Her no-nonsense tone leaves no room for argument, no matter how much they wish to defend themselves.

"You can stay in one of the visitor houses until we fix everything." The finality of her statement is the signal Trevor has been waiting for as he starts herding them towards the house and the remaining curious townspeople. As they're marching back Sidney takes one last look over his shoulder, watching as the three women bend their heads together and scheme up a plan to destroy a being so powerful it scares Geno.

_X_

Wet clothing is strewn around the Spartan four room house, left to dry from the thorough soaking it got while they were all battling against the rain. Laying out their main supplies on the hard floor Sidney resists the temptation to cry.

Everyone is in a bad mood. Phil is napping in the room he's sharing with Flower and Tanger. Flower is pacing in the kitchen, periodically checking his phone and swearing when he sees there's still no reception. Every so often Sidney translates his French muttering into curses at Geno's 'useless powers' since for the first time in forever even he couldn't get a single bar of signal. Tanger stormed off ten minutes ago in search of a bathroom. Geno is spread out on the flood with Sidney, his head cushioned by his backpack and looking like he's waiting for a therapist to arrive. But since they're on their own Sidney has taken up the role of listening to Geno's Russian mutterings. Barely understanding Sidney mostly tunes him out while still humming and making noises of interest every so often.

The feeling of anticipation that has fallen over the house is broken when Tanger rushes in a whirlwind through the back door raving about plumbing. "I get that working toilets would mess with their aesthetic but dear god I can't live like this," he says running his hand through his hair and wincing when it gets tangled.

"Such a prima donna," Geno says huffing and breaking out into coughs when he inhales dust.

Standing over Geno Tanger fires back, "are we just going to sit here and do nothing? We've been doing this sort of mystery paranormal solving thing for weeks now, we're practically professionals."

"Yeah but Vera and her family have been living on and protecting this land for over two thousand years, so I think we should respect her authority," Sidney says waving an information pamphlet Trevor had given him.

He pulls his arm back sharply when Tanger swipes at him. "They have no idea what they're dealing with. We'll end up starving to death before this 'enemy' is taken care of."

"And you do? Know what we're dealing with, I mean. And even if you do how exactly are you going to take out a paranormal being that controls thunder and lightning?"

Tanger remains silent, setting his jaw and staring Sidney down.

Sidney hears Geno mumble something about the sky and thunder. "Thunderbird," he says hushed like he's speaking to himself. "It's a Thunderbird!" He repeats shouting.

"What!?" Yells Flower running into the room. "Did you work out what doing all the damage?"

Geno heaves himself up to his full height and puts his hands on his hips. "Yep, is definitely Thunderbird, I saw a bit of it. But I'm not know why it's here because in myths they live by water."

"If it rains any more the desert is going to be a lake pretty soon," mutters Tanger under his breath.

"Well how do we stop it from bringing the wrath of Zeus on our asses?" Phil asks from the doorway, still looking drowsy but more aware than earlier.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Flower says friendly punching Phil's shoulder.

Sheepishly Geno shrugs. "Don't know, never meet one before. Need to find out why it's attacking since it normally leaves humans alone unless they do something to make it super angry."

"Wait so you think the Acoma Pueblo did something to piss it off and the only thing stopping it from unleashing hell on them is the strange barrier around the town?" Tanger asks, his nose wrinkled as he tries to piece everything together.

Phil pats at his messy hair and yawns as he joins their group discussion. "Maybe that's why Vera wouldn't let us help, because she is somehow at fault or something."

Tanger nods in agreement, still resentful over being held at gunpoint and the lack of modern amenities. Flower seems to be on the fence, biting at his nails as he watches the drama unfold.

As the voice of reason Sidney solemnly argues, "we can't just assume the worst of Vera, she's dealing with a terrible situation right now and has every right to be suspicious of us. She's just defending her home and I think we should tell her."

"Sid is right. Vera knows land best and should know her enemy," Geno agrees, resting a hand on Sidney's shoulder in solidarity. Sidney smiles up at him in thanks.

"Of course you would agree with him," Phil says rolling his eyes. Obviously he still blames Geno for getting them into this mess.

Geno's eyes narrow dangerously as he rumbles, "I'm support him because he's right and you just racist."

From there they all dissolve into a shouting match until a tentative knock sounds at the door. Flushed with anger they all avoid looking at each other as Sidney gives them a hissed command to be quiet before he opens the door to reveal a wide-eyed Emma and Mischief.

"Er, hello," Sidney greets and prays she didn't hear their fight.

"Hi," Emma squeaks and fails to hold back a grimace at how embarrassingly high her voice is.

Endeared Sidney smiles more genuinely and asks, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can I come in?" She asks shyly shuffling her feet.

Sidney hesitates unsure if it's a good idea to let a teenager alone into a house alone with five adult men, even if he knows they're not the type to be feared.

Seeing his conflict Emma blurts out, "I've taken self-defence lessons and can beat men the size of your Evgeni... and Mischief bites to." To back her up the dog flashes its sharp teeth at him. Emma steals her jaw and boldly meets Sidney's eye, "please."

Standing no chance Sidney moves out of the way to let her in. Over her head he shoots his best 'Serious Captain Face' at his team as a warning to behave. The unspoken promise of his unholy wrath on anyone who steps out of line ensure they all mumble polite greetings and offer Emma the couch while they all stand around.

"Hi there," Geno says kindly, as if he didn't just threaten to transport Phil to the Mariana Trench a minute ago.

Emma gives him a brittle smile, tugging at her brightly colored poncho so it covers her legs. Sensing her nerves Mischief huffs and climbs onto the lounge, resting its head in Emma's lap. Her twitchy fingers magnetically attach themselves to the dog's pointy ears, scratching at them rhythmically. Now that he's out from under Vera's eagle eyes Geno fixes his attention on the animal. Sidney can see the rousing internal debate occurring in his head as he fights the unstoppable urge to pat the wild looking dog. Knowing it will only end in tears and a day's worth of dejected pouting Sidney addresses the elephant in the room.

"Emma can I ask why you are here without your family or Trevor?"

The girl's hands freeze, making Mischief glare at Sidney pointedly and sit up so its head is level with Emma's. She throws her arms around the dog's neck and starts whispering to it. From what little Sidney can hear she's conflicted over telling them 'the truth'.

Phil's brows furrow and he turns to Tanger, gesturing with his head at the strange scene and then raising an eyebrow.

Tanger shrugs back, at a loss of what's happening to.

"Do you really do supernatural missions like Scooby-Doo?"

At Emma's questions he looks back over to find she has regained her equilibrium, no longer so flustered.

"We sure do," Flower says grinning openly, at ease interacting with the young woman from all his experience volunteering with Children's Programs and Charities. He leans in conspiratorially and says in a hushed voice, "a few days ago we saved two radio hosts who had been captured by a bunch of possessed Voodoo dolls."

Geno perks up and interrupts to give his version on the story. "Yeah, we overthrow their dictatorship and establish more socialist system so radio shack can be shared between all free-thinking beings."

Sidney doesn't bother stifling his dopey grin as Geno's enthusiastically starts ranting about the "division of supplies" and "implementation of labour rights" in a tiny socialist community of self-aware Voodoo dolls and two station managers.

The entire time Emma nods along, obviously understanding and encouraging Geno by asking leading questions. Unfortunately Sidney is forced to interrupt when Geno starts to bring up his poli-science thesis because he can and will talk about it all day.

"So to answer your earlier question Emma - yes, we do solve similar paranormal mysteries like those in Scooby-Doo, except ours are actually based in reality."

Emma bites at the inside of her cheeks, hollowing them out and making her long face look starved. "Are you going to help my town and stop the storm?"

Geno nods once, gladly volunteering them all regardless of Phil and Tanger's hesitation. "Will do our best but first need to know how long this happening and what Vera doing to combat mystery enemy."

Emma nods and unfolds her answer as if she is telling story. "We could see the storm travelling slowly across the land from miles away so we knew it was coming and that it was usually strong for this time of year. But when you're living in a desert even the harshest of rain that floods entire valleys is still considered a blessing, except when it completely surrounded us but never touched our homes we realised it is actually a curse. So we sent our War Chief, my father-" Emma wavers and tears build in her eyes but she doesn't stop despite the teams concern, "my father went out into the storm two days ago and hasn't returned since." She pauses, her eyes distant as she loses himself in her memories.

"Do you know why the storm isn't able to go over your town? Why it's targeting you guys?" Tanger gently prods for her to continue when the silence drags on. His brows furrowed in both sympathy and guilt for jumping to negative conclusions about the girl's family.

Blinking sluggishly Emma starts talking again, sounding like she's entering a trance. "Yes, I know but it isn't my place to say. I'm only here to listen and learn until I'm initiated as War Chief." Distantly she runs her fingers like a comb down Mischief's back.

The dog's intelligent eyes gleam unnaturally in the dimming light as the sun slowly moves behind the heavy clouds waiting at Acoma Pueblo's border. Its pupils dart around the room from person to person as a growl builds in his stomach and reverberates out its throat. The hairs on the back of Sidney's neck stiffen as if hundreds of insects are crawling along his spine. As he suspected Mischief is no normal dog. He's so glad he didn't let Geno pat it.

They all stand their ground despite the animal instinct flaring in their brains that screams at them to flee from the predator. They remain tensely watching and waiting until the jagged growling is cut off with a yip when Emma flicks the creatures nose. "Stop that. Don't be so mean, they're just trying to help," she scolds the sulking creature without fear.

It sighs explosively and turns back in his team's direction. "The egomaniac pigeon is here because of me," a worldly voice of indiscriminate gender floats into Sidney's mind and judging by the swearing and shrieks of surprise coming from the others he is not alone in his madness.

"Did the puppy just speak?" Geno breathes in wonder.

Sidney looks heavenward at Geno's term for the mystical telepathic being currently settled snug in Emma's lap.

A bark of laughter echoes from nowhere. "Yes and this 'puppy' can do so much more," the 'dog' smiles cheekily at them in a very human-like manner.

"What the hell are you?" Phil splutters, looking way too stressed after having all his scepticism about the supernatural obviated only hours ago. Sidney promises that if they get through this thing alive he's going to let Phil pick their next destination.

The 'dog' seems to revel in Phil's pain, snapping its teeth at him playfully. "I'm Coyote, the trickster god. But I am a fan of Mischief, it's one of the better names I've been given through the millennia," Coyote muses. "Currently I'm protecting my people from the tantrum that fat electrified chicken is having," it says, a note of fondness weaved into its words.

Sidney wonders if it's normal for gods to call each other derogatory names in the same manner Geno will switch from referring to Phil as a "soul sucking tapeworm" when he doesn't pass on the ice to calling him "a good egg" when he gets Geno a goal.

"Why is Thunderbird mad at you?" Geno asks, practically glowing under the attention of the animal.

Coyote huffs and lifts its hind leg to scratch at its ear. "She thinks I stole one of her feathers - a really stupid assumption because I haven't even been in her territory in millennia," it says dejected, "it's no fair, stealing a feather is hilarious, I wish I thought of it first."

Sidney is disturbed to note the startling similarities between Coyote and Flower as he remembers Flower saying something similar when he was falsely accused as the instigator of chaos on campus.

"But if you didn't do it who did?" Asks Flower, looking like he's having fun again. Sidney swears to never leave him and Coyote alone together.

A proud bark bounces around Sidney's head. "Now that my dear man is why we have gotten you all involved," Coyote says, its tail wagging in excitement. "Emma and I will keep the town from rioting and you will all work on a permanent solution to convince my friend of the truth."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Phil asks, his arms crossed and back ramrod straight.

Emma gives Phil an incredulous look and speaks up in defence of her guardian, "Coyote has protected the humans of this town for generations. On matters that put our lives at threat it would never lie."

Coyote stares at Emma and for the first time resembles the dog it pretends to be as love and devotion radiates from its open posture and unblinking eyes.

Realising this isn't something to be decided rashly Sidney requests that Emma and Coyote give them time to deliberate between themselves.

The room now devoid of the budding town leader and her god feels empty despite being crammed with five large men. The last few strings of the sun's rays line the brown floor through the barred window, making Sidney feel as if he's stuck in a prison cell and awaiting his death sentence.

"We have to help," Geno says earnest and undaunted, breaking through the gloomy atmosphere and once again filling the room with light. He sticks his downward facing hand forward like their doing a team huddle.

Even as the once biggest opponents of Vera Tanger and Phil don't hesitate to place their hands-on top of Geno's. Tanger's face is the same one he has whenever he's going into a shootout and facing a hyper focused goalie, knowing damn well that there is nothing they can do to stop him from scoring.

"Sure whatever, it's not like I was doing anything anyway," sighs Phil.

"It's about time we converted you to the dark side," Flower says gleefully as he adds his hand as well.

They all look at Sidney. "Don't give me those faces, of course I'm in-" they all cheer, "-but," they all groan, "but, I don't want to go in half-assed like all the other times, Geno, I want us to sit down and plan."

Acting as if Sidney is holding a knife to his throat Geno's face screws up into a monstrous scowl before he relents, "okay Sid, we do it your way this time."

Sidney lays down his hand and breaks the huddle at the count of three in a mutual roar of determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for racism and threatened gun violence.  
> I've put up another drawing, this time of Emma who has to be one of my favourite OCs of all time. Also Coyote is chewing on Iceberg, the stuffed penguin Geno gave Sid: [Link](https://malkinmalkout.deviantart.com/art/Emma-and-Coyote-729433308?ga_submit_new=10%3A1518431417)  
> Up Next: The gang solve a mystery.


	5. Acoma Pueblo part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are in the bottom notes.

They split up.

Tanger and Flower go to tell Emma their decision and wander around town to see if they can find any clues by interviewing a few locals. Sidney also suggests visiting the local museum based on his hunch that the history of the town might offer a clue to help unravel this mystery.

They sacrifice Phil to the guard dog of Acoma Pueblo, Trevor. The southerner has taken quite the shine to Phil when he found out he knows his way around mechanics. Even with the vaguely threatening company hovering nearby Phil is happy that his role of distraction doesn't involve anything supernatural.

Sidney and Geno go for a walk to the very edge of the monolith cliffs where the storm has claimed only four meters of the land before coming to a standstill. Not a single drop dares breach Acoma Pueblo's invisible defences, leaving a contrasting line of brown and yellow sand on the ground.

Curious Sidney moves closer, studying the unrelenting sheet of rain as it cascades like a waterfall and covers the desert an opaque dark grey. He reaches out and brushes his hand through the wall of water and shivers as the cold raindrops smother fingers, leaving them numb while the rest of him sweats under the slither of sunshine still visible from behind the angry clouds.

Shaking his hand dry Sidney turns back to Geno and enquires, "so how are you planning on summoning a god?"

No sign of his earlier fear is visible as Geno swings his giant umbrella onto his shoulder like he's about to start singing and tap dancing. "Going to use umbrella of course," he says merrily.

"Okay. But promise me the Thunderbird won't eat us."

"No promises," Geno teases as he unfolds the umbrella to point out at the storm. He starts spinning it until it's a blur of colors melding into one another. At the same time he chants lowly in Russian, his words flowing fluently and quick.

Sidney stands behind him and acts as a battery with one hand pressed between Geno's shoulder blades. He watches the carved runes begin to turn red as Geno's powers are funnelled through them. The overwhelming temptation to touch tugs at the tips of his still slightly frozen fingers. But he holds himself back knowing that any further interference would probably cause the object to explode them and the mountain.

A euphoric buzz settles over them as Geno continues to store his energy until he lets out a gluttonal yell, brandishing the umbrella in a harsh line up at the sky like he's cutting an invisible enemy in half. A deadly gale of wind bursts from the umbrella and slices through the looming clouds with ruthless efficiency, dissipating them and allowing the sun to sink back down onto the flooded flatlands.

"Think we got her attention," Geno says smugly.

Luckily for him Sidney's isn't too far gone to not deflate his ego for him. "I thought the umbrella was only for defence. Also, why didn't you do this earlier before we walked through the storm?" Sidney muses and hides his smile when Geno pouts.

Geno's correct however. In the sky Sidney spies a large animal swooping and dipping without abandon. The Thunderbird is headed their way.

His mouth goes slack as he finally gets a solid look at the gods. Its wingspan is an intimidating fifteen meters long and pushes up dust and dirt into their eyes when it lands on the muddy ground. Stumbling back Sidney blinking dazed at the ground and wondered if its clawed feet that dig rivets into the wet earth could carry off an entire bison.

When he can see properly Sidney tilts his head up past deadly talons, the deep blue and silver tipped feathered body, and its jagged beak until he meets one large slitted corn yellow eye.

Geno bows and greets the bird with a wave. "Hello, I am Evgeni Malkin and this is friend Sidney Crosby, we here on behalf of Coyote."

The gods feathers ruffle and puff out, making it seem even more monstrously large. It pulls its midnight blue head back and lets out a defining screech. The shrill sound is laced with lighting and thunder and is just as defining.

Sidney cups his hands over his ringing ears. He sees Geno mirror his actions and frown disapprovingly at the enormous beast. Pulling his hands away from his head Sidney stares at his palms in relief when he sees they aren't spotted with blood.

Sound returns slowly until he can hear Geno explaining to the now thankfully silent bird, "- big misunderstanding. Coyote was framed, it was in Mexico at time tormenting bad politicians."

The Thunderbird chitters, sounding like an eagle with a microphone and a boom box.

As if he can understand Geno nods thoughtfully and scratches at the stubble on his chin. "Did you see it steal feather?" He asks and when the beast heaves it head further down to chirp scoldingly at Geno. He crosses his arms seriously. "Oh dear, that doesn't sound right. What did creature look like?"

Sidney watches the ease in which Geno dissects the Thunderbirds account of the supposed theft and is blown away with how lucky he is to know someone so impossible.

"- so Coyote not guilty because it in Mexico and does not fit description of thing that stole feather," Geno concludes like he's a defence lawyer fighting for his client in court. "It is all trick by someone else."

The Thunderbird croons a low note that tugs at Sidney's heart.

Geno's hands clench from where they're held behind his back so he won't offend the god by trying to sooth it with pats. Instead he looks to Sidney for support. Trembling slightly from the pressure Sidney moves out from behind Geno and into the god's direct line of vision. Feeling as if his soul is being judged Sidney tugs at his Gatorade shirt and wishes he wore something nicer, even if he had to go hiking all the way here in a suit.

"She feel guilty for flooding valley when Acoma Pueblo people did nothing wrong by sheltering Coyote," Geno whispers into his ear and untangles his hands so he can squeeze Sidney's wrist.

"Oh," Sidney says drawing out the sound as he thinks. "It's not that bad," he assures her with a small lopsided smile as they all turn to look over the washed-out valley. He hopes the RV hasn't been destroyed. "If you apologize and explain the misunderstanding and promise to help make up for your mistake I think everyone will forgive you very quickly," he says in the same tone he uses when encouraging rookie team members.

He absolutely believes what he's saying, considering the Thunderbird is a cherished Native American god the townspeople surely won't hold a grudge.

"Yeah," Geno agrees, sliding an arm around Sidney's shoulders and shaking him in thanks. "Sid is right. We go and find evil thing that tricked you and we can all defeat them together!"

The Thunderbird stomps its feet into the dry ground, throws back it's head and screams in agreement.

_/\\_

"Holy shit guys," Flower greets Sidney and Geno when return back to their 'hotel'. "Good job bringing the sun back but I've got good news to," he say gesturing to the others who are surrounding a forlorn Trevor fidgeting on their lounge. His normally lively green eyes are puffy and downcast.

"I told you to distract him, not torture him," Sidney hisses at Phil who is acting as Trevor's touchstone and looking very unimpressed with the direction his life is heading it. Phil gives him a tired glare and doesn't reply, instead he pats Trevor's back while he blubbers something incomprehensible in his thick southern accent.

"Shh," Flower hushes as he pulls them off to the side. With his back facing Phil, Tanger, and Trevor he breaks out into a manic grin. "You'll never guess what happened," he blurts, thrilled to be sharing the latest gossip.

"Er, what?" Geno prods, playing along when Flower gives them an expectant look and doesn't continue.

With fluttering hands Flower gleefully explains, "Phil unmasked Trevor as a secret spy who's been working with the ultimate bad guy all along, you know, the one who orchestrated the Thunderbird's attack on the town."

Sidney rubs at his chapped lower lip as he processes Flower's words. "How did you get him to confess?" He asks, his eyes flickering over to Trevor and taking in his bouncing leg and trapped expression.

Flower's face goes even redder and Sidney worries he's going to burst from all the drama. "Phil seduced him!" He exclaims not even trying to be quiet anymore.

"I did not," Phil huffs, appearing suddenly from behind Flower, making him yelp and slap at his arm. Sidney looks back over to the couch to see he's swapped out with Tanger, who's now encouraging Trevor to drink a glass of water.

Recovering quickly from the shock of being caught red-handed spreading rumours Flower continues. "I can't believe our beloved hetero managed to use his big oily muscles to seduce Trevor to the good side. Did you take off your shirt when you fiddled with his carburettor?" Titters Flower, who has no idea how cars work.

Phil scowls as if Flower just spat on his grave. "I'm not straight. And I didn't fucking seduce him."

They all gape at him.

"What? But if you're not then who's going to be our token straight?" Puzzles Flower.

They all turn to Geno.

The look of pure offence that Geno directs at them for even considering the idea tells all.

"Guys. Priorities," Sidney reminds them despite the curiosity lingering in his chest. "Now is really not the time," he reminds them, including himself.

"We go hear story from Trevor," Geno orders and shuffles the group over to the lounge.

Tanger smiles in thanks and claps Phil on the shoulder as they trade places again. Trevor visibly relaxes now that he's back in Phil's reluctant presence.

"Trevor," Sidney says kindly, "can you fill tell us in on what's going on."

Pitifully Trevor sniffs loudly, the snot running down his nose shooting back up. Sidney doesn't flinch. He's spent a good portion of his life in locker rooms surrounded by immature and gross human beings, a little snot is nothing.

Trevor clears his throat and starts from the very beginning, explaining how Cain manipulated him at the lowest point of his life - after divorcing his wife and the death of his best friend. "I wasn't coping with my grief properly," Trevor mutters, rubbing at his running nose, "I did a lot of drink and fighting. I lost my job, my house, everything. Cain got me out of the gutter and gave me a reason to live."

Phil pats Trevor's shoulder encouragingly and prods, "go on."

Trevor's leathery fingers tangle at the ends of his fraying red shirt and he avoids all their eyes. "Cain's a demon you see-" he pauses briefly when they draw in breathes of shock, "I didn't know at first, since he introduced me to the supernatural and said he was a wizard. He kept feeding me stories about Indians down in New Mexico doing forbidden magic." Tears begin to gather in his sunken eyes as he spits out the derogatory term. With shaking hands he rubs at his furrowed forehead and drinks the rest of his water sitting trepid on the table. Clearing his throat harshly he groans, "I was- am such a fucking idiot. Damn ignorant and unwilling to listen to anyone but bastards who sprouted lies that proved me right. So I let Cain fill my head with hate and went on my way to convince these kind, generous people to take me on as a tourist wrangler due to my history as a bodyguard."

Sidney grits his teeth and bites back the derogatory remarks that hang like poison on the tip of his tongue. He knows he should be glad the man has at least seen the error of his ways now, but he still feels so bitter at how much Trevor has betrayed the Acoma Pueblo people who took him in and trusted him.

"Why you change mind? Why tell us this?" Geno demands, wading through all the bullshit and getting to the heart of the matter.

"Well after protecting these people so long I got to know them for the good souls they are and er," he stalls shyly, "well Phil here reminds me of my best friend, curses just like him," Trevor says before gaining a more hectic look, "and you guys are ghost hunters right? Helping get rid of the bad sort of supernatural monsters. I thought you might like the chance to take out a big one, the top dog," he goads them.

Geno snorts. "No, you don't believe that." Sidney can see his incredible brain going a hundred miles an hour as he puts all the clues together into one solid story.

Trevor sweats from under Geno's laser stare, his Adam's apple bouncing as he audibly swallows.

"If it helps Tanger and I think this isn't the first time this 'Cain' asshole has tried to take out Acoma Pueblo. There's some pretty revealing art work and rumours," Flower contributes.

"Yeah there's dirt on some biblical creature tormenting these people as far back as the Spanish invasion in the late 16th and 17th Century," Tanger throws in.

"She's given up!" Shouts Trevor, his face twisting in anger and panic.

Realisation hits Sidney and he gasps, "Vera's going to sacrifice herself to stop the demon."

Grabbing at his thinning hair Trevor tugs painfully and whines, "this happens every couple generations. The cycle needs to be stopped. Vera's lost hope of ever defeating Cain but y'all don't have that fear she's been raised on, the fear that stops her from fighting. She's a good woman, her people need her. Please," he begs, his pale face lined with stress.

Trevor wants to sacrifice his team in place of Vera Sidney realises shaken.

"This won't fix the fact you betrayed her," Flower says solemnly.

"I know that," Trevor spits back, his bitten fingernails digging into his jeans. "I don't care anymore, I deserve whatever punishment I get. But I ain't innocent like her and Sarah and Emma, they don't deserve to lose any more family."

His friends all look between themselves, without even speaking Sidney knows they're going through with this. Not for Trevor, but for Emma and her family and the people of Acoma Pueblo. Sidney tells the weeping Trevor this and steps out of the way of his grateful hug. "Don't. Just go tell Vera everything you told us," he orders,

Trevor hesitates, the whites of his eyes stark in the dim room.

"Go," growls Geno.

Trevor flees.

"You should go with him," Sidney says to Phil, Tanger and Flower, feeling the exhaustion of this entire day down to his bones. "Geno and I will go find the Thunderbird and fill her in on everything. She promised to help."

Ignoring their very vocal protests he turns to Geno, wordlessly asking for his input.

Geno instantly pulls Sidney into one of his legendary hugs. Signing into Geno's chest he goes limp, letting himself have this one small precious moment before they rush back into business. Over Sidney's shoulder Geno works on convincing the others that they would only get in the way if they went to fight the demon with them.

Eventually they run out to catch up with Trevor after some last heartfelt goodbyes and promises to see each other again.

Now alone Geno takes Sidney hand. "You don't have to do this. Can stay safe in town with others," he says softly, concern etched along the lines of his face.

"No." Sidney instantly rejects and brings their foreheads together, "you're not strong enough to do this on you own. I'm not abandoning you, I've got your back."

_X_

Flying on a Thunderbird is a lot like riding a rollercoaster - if the rollercoaster didn't have any seat belts, enjoys screeching, and generates lightning when it's pissed off.

Still, with his arms firmly looped around a giddily laughing Geno's waist Sidney wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Geno woops when they glide down a wind current and almost flip over. Sidney get the strong feeling the Thunderbird is showing off. She had been quick to agree to help them fly over to the nearby raised land where Trevor told Phil the demon resides. But she had warned them that the demon had wards like Acoma Pueblo that wouldn't allow her through.

They circle over the craggily monolith half the size of Acoma Pueblo that hosts the demon. A smatter of green trees circles the middle of the land like moss in a petri dish. In the very centre a rocky dome blemishes the greenery.

Even though the ride only lasts two minutes at the most when Sidney carefully leavers himself down from the Thunderbird at the edge of the cliff his knees tremble like he's been standing for hours. Geno reluctantly follows him to the ground, profusely thanking the Thunderbird for her help the entire time he grapples down her feathered back.

Geno encourages the god to go protect the town now that she can move past the invisible barrier since she's no longer trying to kill Coyote. The Thunderbird bounces her head in reply like a parakeet and whistles goodbye before flying off back north. Sidney and Geno stand and watch her disappear into the glare of the sun, putting off their mission for a brief moment. With a shared look of determination they both swiftly head off over the muddy land towards the dome which can be easily seen from the very edge of the flat monolith. 

In the corner of his eyes Sidney watches Geno clench and unclench his fists, his nails biting into his palms. Unable to remain idle when Geno's unintentionally hurting himself Sidney stops and reaches to take his hand. Geno relents easy, letting Sidney gently run his fingertips along the crescent indents in his palms.

"It's going to be all right," he promises as he goes to release Geno's hand.

Not having it Geno twists his hand and laces their fingers together. "Thanks," he says, eyes crinkling as he jokingly swings their latched hands like they're taking a stroll along the beach rather than trudging towards their possible deaths.

Hope grips Sidney's stomach, twisting it into knots as they weave their way through the clustered trees. Watching Geno stride resolutely through the growth Sidney pledges to himself and any gods who might be listening that he will confess his feelings to Geno after they make it out of here alive.

When they reach the mysterious dome Sidney immediately notices how the surroundings are dead and lifeless, with the earth cracked into puzzle pieces like a dried riverbed. Sidney wrinkles his nose as a stench of burnt leaves and rotting roadkill wafts upwind. The dome itself is the color of spoiled cream and is an unnatural forty meters tall and perfectly circular. Its gaping semicircle opening could not look any more unwelcoming.

"Do you have a torch?" Sidney asks, kicking at the barren ground. There was no time to pack supplies but maybe Geno is hiding something up his sleeves or in his pockets.

Digging around his deep pockets Geno hunches his shoulders when he reveals a snack bar, a receipt for petrol, and an expired XL condom.

Sidney does them both a favour and refrains from commenting.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his shirt Sidney sighs, "I thought we agreed to plan for this mission."

"Hard to plan for gods and demons and Southerners," Geno explains in his infinite wisdom. "And you don't need plan when I'm here," he boasts and clicks his fingers to ignite a small hovering orange flame. It waves merrily at Sidney despite there being no wind, as if it's beckoning him to touch.

"Since when can you do that?"

Geno purses his lips. "Baba Yuga taught me as control technique. Took while before stopped burning eyebrows and trees," he says and takes a step closer to the doorway. "You coming?" He motions his flame at the pitch-black entrance.

Swallowing back his nerves Sidney nods and hurries to his side, unwilling to be left behind.

The light coming off Geno's flame surrounds them in a warm glow, protecting them from the shadows that malevolently dance at the edge of their vision.

It only takes seconds before a dark face appears suddenly at the edge of their light, making them both yelp in surprise. When the stranger doesn't immediately attack or talk or do anything they creep a little closer. The face belongs to an aged man probably in his mid-forties, his familiar long jaw and slanted eyes tell him this has to be Emma's father.

"Hello," Sidney whispers. But Emma's father continues to stare blankly right through him, his face slack and neutral as if he's in a meditative trance.

Concerned Geno reaches out with his free hand but is stopped when a drawling voice demands, "who the fuck are you?"

They both freeze. Sidney twists and turns searching for the source of the voice until he sees a man standing cross armed behind him. Everything about him is average: his cargo shorts and black t-shirt, pale skin blemished with acne scars and middle age wrinkles, short brown hair, flat mouth, and slightly upturned nose. The average man looks at Sidney and Geno like they just cut in line at Starbucks during morning rush.

"What?" Sidney blunders.

"What?" The average man mocks in a terrible Canadian accent. "I fucking asked who you are dipshit," the man spits, his lips curled in a snarl.

Geno steps in front of Sidney, blocking the strangers glare. "Don't talk to him like that," Geno growls, his shoulders squared.

The man pokes his tongue out. "Bite me commie," he says flipping off an increasingly pissed Geno off.

Sidney's starting to think this unassuming rude man is actually the demon they're searching for. "Are you Cain?" Sidney asks ignoring Geno's posturing.

"Yep," the demon says popping the p. Raising an eyebrow he tsks at Sidney and wags his finger like he's a naughty toddler. "How rude of you to demand my identity when you won't tell me who you shitheads are."

Biting his lips to stop the squawk of offense at him being called rude Sidney musters up his best manners and introduces himself and Geno.

Cain nods and then waves dismissively. "Actually I don't give a fuck who you are. What I really want to know is why you're currently invading my personal abode, like you didn't even knock," he says putting his hands on his hips and leaning in, making Sidney feel two feet tall.

"Here to stop you from hurting Vera and Thunderbird," Geno says unyielding, his set jaw highlighted by his flame. Geno bravery in the face of the demon's mockery fortifies Sidney's own wavering courage. He won't let the demon mess with his mind.

The demon's ugly laugh echoes around the dome, making Sidney's teeth ache like their grinding on grains of sand. "I get it now," the demon's voice inhumanly rattles and buzzes with static, "you're both idiots."

Sidney clicks his mouth shut, his words and breath stolen from him. Pins and needles prink at his skin as sulphur begins to permeate the air until Sidney has to pinch his nose so he doesn't drown in the smell of rotten eggs. His throat feels scraped raw with every breath he takes.

Geno's warm grounding presence at his back disappears with a heart stopping thump. In the completely darkness Sidney doesn't even hesitate to turn his vulnerable back to Cain. On his knees Sidney's guides his way up Geno's sprawled body so he can cup a hand over Geno's mouth. Sidney chokes back a sob when he feels breath ghost over his trembling fingers.

"Oh wow is he still alive?" Cain asks, his voice seems to seep in from the dome's walls. "This one sure is a tough bastard."

Unknowingly the demon's words flip a switch in Sidney's brain that's currently shutting down from all the combined stress. Running on autopilot Sidney distantly acknowledges that he's dissociating as he flips through different conclusions like files.

One: Geno is a tough bastard and currently out of commission. The demon no longer considers him a threat.

Two: Cain almost certainly doesn't consider Sidney to be a threat. He is human, alone and scared.

Three: Cain is bored. An egomaniac who likes the sounds of his own voice. Therefore rife with hubris.

Four: Sidney needs to stall for time. The Thunderbird will no doubt drop be back with reinforcements soon. But for now Sidney will use conclusions number one through three to his advantage.

As if he's dreaming Sidney faces the demon still in his defensive crouching position and starts to talk in a steady voice, "Why are you doing this? What have the people of Acoma Pueblo done to acquire the wrath of a demon?" His voice is flatly interested and lined with hidden exhaustion like he's doing a post-game interview.

"It's my job," Cain breathes into Sidney's ear.

Flinching back Sidney clears his throat and tries not to gag when he gets a lungful of sulphur. "I heard you've been doing this 'job' for hundreds of years. Must be good to have such reliable long-term employment," Sidney says, using dark humor to throw Cain further off guard.

He gets the mirthful chuckle he was hoping for. "Heh, you're funny," Cain says, his footsteps circling Sidney. "You're right though. This is a cushy job, all I have to do is turn up every couple of decades years, unleash hell on these bitches and then I get another long vacation. I haven't ever had it better."

Sidney counts his shallow breaths. When he gets to five he rephrases his earlier question, "how'd you get so lucky? Who chose you?" Sidney knows that when he gets an answer for who he'll also get the unspoken why.

Cain's eyes flash at him and for a moment Sidney thinks he's been caught but the demon only snorts. "I don't know, some random backward Spaniard colonizer who resented these shifty bastards for one upping him," the demon says casually, as if his centuries long heinous actions against a peaceful tribe is nothing.

In the back of his mind Sidney envisions Cain bursting into flames and dying a painful death. The brutality of his own thoughts only makes him sink deeper into his emotionless facade.

"Oh," Sidney says blankly, because what else can he say?

"Ooh," the monster draws out and for a moment Sidney thinks he's being mocked again. But Cain adds in sing-song, "looks like we've got company~"

Reinforcement is here.

"Come along chubby," Cain orders, "and bring your boyfriend too. I think you should both see this." With those foreboding last words his footsteps fade out.

Sidney does as ordered. Awkwardly he throws Geno's limp arm around his shoulders and uses all his lower body strength to heave him into a standing position. Distantly he wonders if they look very silly since Geno has several inches on Sidney. As he lugs himself and Geno back towards the light of the day Sidney notes Emma's catatonic father silently following along. Geno will be glad to know the man's not completely braindead. Sidney tries to telepathically tell Geno this before he remembers that its Coyote that can mind speak, not Geno. How silly of him to make that mistake he thinks and giggles out loud a tad hysterically.

Standing back outside the dome Sidney watches Cain peer out into the trees. The demon looks even more average out in the sunlight. Sidney almost feels like Cain could strike up a friendly conversation about the weather and ask for an autograph at any moment.

"Come out princess, I can sense you," the monster hollers at the vegetation. "If you come out I'll spare these tourists and your father," Cain says with a disarming grin.

Sidney's now getting some strong American Psycho vibes… or maybe car salesman vibes, he can't really tell because Geno is so heavy and Sidney really needs to lie down right now. Settling himself cross legged on the ground with Geno's head pillow in his lap Sidney watches the demon huff when Emma refuses to reveal herself. Patting Geno's nice smelling hair Sidney wonders if this is going to be the sort of hostage situation where the terrorist starts killing them soon to lure out the hero.

Cain's face screws up into something truly horrific. "Fine!" He shouts as his invisible enemy, "I think I'll kill the one with the stupid look on his face first." Spitting mad the monster turns and meets Sidney's eyes for a heartstopping millisecond before a blue feathered arrow shoots right through the back of his head and out between his eyes.

"Nice shot," Sidney murmurs as Cain collapses, twitching and groaning before going very still.

Emma leaps down from a tree right in front of them, her cotton dress swirling around her feet like a reapers cloak. The bow in her hand is strung over her head as she rushes past Sidney and Geno and leaps into her blinking father's arms. The father mumbles something in the local dialect before his arms wrap around Emma's waist and lifts her into the air. Tears stream down both the father and daughters faces as they embrace.

The dome shadowing this beautiful reunion shimmers like heat waves on a bitumen road and between one blink and the next it's gone. Leaving only a circle of death to prove it ever existed.

"Sid?" Geno rasps from his lap. Sidney completely forgets about the familial scene happening half-a-meter away the moment he meets Geno's dazed eyes.

"You're awake," Sidney says, the master of deduction.

Geno twists upright and reaches out to hold Sidney's expressionless face in his warm hands. The same hands that can create life, and goals, and fire, and could easily break Sidney's heart. "Sid," Geno begs, "Sid come back to me, is safe now. Please look at me," he pleads, voice breaking. Sidney doesn't know what Geno wants, he is looking at him and his kind eyes, and beautiful mouth, and cute nose.

"Please," Geno repeats, bringing their heads together for their normal pre-game forehead bump. At the last second he tilts his head down and to the side, fitting their mouths together in a kiss so light Sidney almost doesn't believe it's happening.

Leaning into the touch Sidney lets his eyelashes flutter closed as he sighs, "Geno."

Geno launches himself away and grips Sidney's cheeks even tighter. "Sidney?" He exclaims.

"Geno?" Sidney asks back before self-awareness snaps back into place. "Geno!" Sidney yelps and flings himself into his friends lap in an overjoyed hug.

"Sidney," Geno sobs into his shoulder.

Ignoring the giggling behind them at the dramatic scene they're causing Sidney pulls back to look Geno over. "Are you alright?" He fuses, his hands brushing over Geno the same way they did in the cave. The memory stings at Sidney's eyes.

"Hey, is okay now. We all safe. Demon is dead, can't hurt you," Geno mutters the assurances in Sidney's ear while rocking him back and forth like a child.

Never feeling more tired in his life Sidney reluctantly extracts himself from the bear hug to see if Emma and her father are alright. Keeping a supportive arm around Sidney's waist Geno heaves them both up to face the father-daughter duo. Sidney instantly zeros in on Emma. "Thank-you for coming," he says gratefully.

Emma's whole face lights up. "Thank-you for letting me save my people," she replies, gripping her proud father's hand.

Letting Geno take most of his weight Sidney smiles down at the future town leader. "Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Warnings: Violence, death of minor character, swearing, racism, description of dissociation.  
> Well that was anticlimactic.  
> Up next: I fill in all the remaining plot holes and other holes ;)


	6. West to East America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it my dudes: the end and my longest chapter yet.  
> The smut is the filthiest thing I've ever written so I hope at least one of you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. Thanks for coming along for the ride. A special shout-out to Devisama and eafay70 for all the continuous encouragement, you guys rock.

They get a hero's welcome when the Thunderbird lands them all back at the edge of town. Judging from the massive crowd everyone has turned up to see how they fared against Cain and to get a look at the preening Thunderbird.

Without hesitation Emma throws herself down to the ground, her boots landing with a heavy thump before she's swept up into a group hug by her family. As he climbs down Sidney can hear them scolding her in between murmurs of happiness that she's alive. When Emma's father appears from the other side of the Thunderbird the family huddle engulfs him too in a mutual ecstatic cry.

Sidney and Geno turn away from the emotional scene and thank the Thunderbird for all her help. She makes a chattering whistle and proceeds to squash herself down on the ground and tuck her head into her wing. Sidney stifles a shaky laugh when he realises she plans to take a nap in front of all her gapping fans.

Geno gives him a fragile smile when he hears the amused sound, relieved that Sidney is recovering from the ordeal. Sidney doesn't have the heart to tell him he's still pretty much in shock. They have never gotten this close to losing their lives in any of their other supernatural adventures so he'll probably need a lot of therapy before he fully recovers.

The rest of their team push their way through the celebrating crowd as Emma announces that their century-long enemy has been defeated, raising over her head the Thunderbird's feather arrow that she killed Cain with. His friends surround Sidney and Geno in a protective circle. Tanger and Phil hover with stormy frowns as Flower fusses over Sidney, patting at his tired face and demanding that Geno tells him if Sidney is alright.

Shaking his head Geno shrugs and gives them a quick summary of their pretty one-sided battle of wills with Cain, emphasising that Sidney was traumatised while saving Geno's was knocked out. They all shoot him pitying looks. Sidney opens his mouth to inform the others that they should be more worried about Geno who probably has a concussion from his fall when Vera motions them over.

Sidney really isn't in the mood to get scolded even more but they all head over nevertheless. Luckily Vera smiles in greeting. "I need to apologise to all of you for my harsh treatment. Without your help Cain would have never been defeated," she say humbly.

Geno makes a noise of disagreement and shakes his head. "No no, you would be all right. Emma did very good job killing demon, we would be dead without her," Geno assures her and gives Emma a bright smile when she breaks away from the rest of her family to join their group.

Hearing his honest words Emma pulls him into a short but strong hug. Shocked Geno automatically hugs back. Emma pulls back and lifts up her chin, her victory making her glow with pride. The hesitant girl from earlier is completely hidden as she addresses Sidney's team, "I don't think I would have even found the courage to kill him if it wasn't for your willingness to fight an enemy that isn't you own. You guys made me realise that Cain wasn't undefeatable like we all thought, that he has a weakness just like Evgeni and Coyote and the Thunderbird."

"His weakness?" Vera asks with eyes only for her granddaughter.

Emma nods. "That he was all alone while I'm surrounded by so many powerful beings willing to help, like the Thunderbird with her feather and Coyote with his wards and Evgeni and Sidney distracting him."

The proud smile that lights up Vero's face erases years of age as the permanent lines on her face stretch under her happiness. She kisses Emma's forehead sweetly and pushes her back towards her parents. With shining eyes she stares down the group, "we will be celebrating Emma's victory tonight and would be honored if you all joined us in the town hall."

Sidney thanks her while internally weeping, he's really not up for partying right now. All he want to do is sleep for a hundred years despite the inevitable nightmares.

Vera easily reads the weariness weighing down Sidney's entire body and her mouth quirks in amusement. "There's no need to be so polite. You should rest, I'm sure your friends won't mind standing in for you and recounting your battle with the demon."

"I'm go," Geno agrees despite Sidney's pitiful attempts to refuse. "I'm better storyteller anyway, Sid always makes it sound like boring history book," he teases, nudging Sidney who sways dangerously. Grabbing Sidney's elbow to steady him he assures the group, "I will put Sid to bed and catch up."

They all traitorous agree, letting Geno drag Sidney off. The dim light doesn't seem to affect Geno at all as they stumble along the main road. The town's residents are nice enough not to bother them other than to smile and shout out their thanks as they head towards the main celebration.

Once they're standing outside their 'hotel' Geno grabs Sidney's bicep, squeezing it once and softly mumbling, "stay safe."

"You to," Sidney whispers back and leans in for one last hug before he moves through the doorway and heads directly to his bed.

_X_

Sidney wakes choking on his own blood. His hands fly to his throat as he coughs and gags. The blanket tangled around his legs restricts his flailing and stops Sidney from leaping to his feet when an arm circles around his waist.

"Sid, is okay. Everyone is safe and alive. We are camping. Almost in Pittsburgh. Cain is dead," Geno mutters sleepily into his neck. Over the past week he's repeated the same phrases over and over, so much that he's even said it in his sleep.

His heart batters at his rib cage from underneath Geno's spread hand, slowing down gradually as Geno continues to babble reassurances at him. He matches his breathing to the steady movement of Geno's stomach pressed against his arm, counting to twenty before he can talk.

"Sorry," Sidney rasps the apology for what is probably the hundredth time. Guilt builds in his throat the same way his imaginary blood did. This isn't what he'd imagined for the beginning of his romantic relationship with Geno - constantly relying on him to wake him from persisting nightmares.

Geno grunts and pinches his nipple. Sidney yelps loudly and jabs his elbow into a chuckling Geno's side, making he wheeze and curse him in Russian.

They both freeze when Flower violently shushes them from the nearby tent. "Stop having sex and go the fuck to sleep you animals," Flower yells knowing full well that Sidney and Geno aren't having sex yet.

No, to have sex you actually have to say you want to and Geno's been very close-mouthed on defining their new relationship since their kiss after defeating Cain. Not that Sidney has said anything either, but for once he wants Geno to be the mature one and make the first move.

"Stop say sorry," Geno huffs and snuggles closer.

Sidney lets him relax despite the temptation to continue their playful fighting. "But I keep waking you up," Sidney says, fidgeting with his blanket. "Maybe you should go sleep with Phil."

This time Geno pinches the sparse fat clinging above Sidney's hip and rolls away from Sidney's retaliating slap. Grabbing his flailing leg Sidney twists and makes Geno goes sprawling on his stomach. Sidney quickly perches upon his new thrown on Geno's lower back. Despite being pretty comfortable for a moment Sidney worries his ass is going to break something when Geno lets out a breathless grunt.

Geno leavers his arms underneath him like he's doing a push up and somehow manages to hook one long leg around Sidney. He falls over onto his back dazed and Geno gladly takes the opportunity to now sit on Sidney instead. His grin is smug from when he's perched snug on Sidney's pelvis and circling both of Sidney's wrists in one hand above his head.

Judging by Sidney's quickly growing erection he doesn't think they're going to put off their big relationship defining talk for much longer.

"Not sleeping with Phil," Geno tells Sidney, his mouth only centimetres away.

"What?" Sidney blurts wondering what this has to do with anything. "That's good to know," he adds when Geno gives him an unimpressed look.

"Not going to sleep in Phil's tent," Geno repeats, taking the time to lengthen his sentence. "Need you here to, for my nightmares. And Phil snores and kicks."

Sidney instantly remembers what he said before they started wrestling. "But mine are way worse than yours," Sidney says weakly, happy that Geno prefers to sleep with him, "and you like sleep so much."

Geno releases Sidney's hands and sits up, his head slides against the plastic tent roof, making a sound like tearing paper. He puts his hand back over Sidney's heart and even in the dim light Sidney can see his eyes shining with fondness. "Like you more."

Getting so close to a declaration of intent by Geno he immediately rewards the good behavior by tugging at Geno's biceps so he leans in. In a hushed voice Sidney whispers back his own confession, "well I like you more than hockey."

Geno kisses him.

Sidney lets him, glad he's more self-aware this time as he takes in every detail. Geno's lips are hot against his own, moving with unbridled enthusiasm more than actual technique. They taste kind of metallic from where they've bleed from Geno chewing on them so much and refusing to wear chapstick. The friction of their lips sliding together only gets better when he licks Geno's lower lip and carefully tilts his head so Geno's nose isn't pressing so hard into his cheek.

Unsure about where to put his hands Sidney rest one on Geno's lower back, brushing a few fingers over the top of Geno's ass. He uses the positioning to push Geno forward in the hope he'll kiss Sidney some more and ignore how embarrassingly turned on he already is just from making out.

Geno rocks into his touch, groaning into Sidney's mouth.

"Holy shit are you two actually having sex!?" Shouts Flower.

He and Geno tense up, frozen in place as they listen to Flower and Tanger shift in the nearby tent.

Sidney clears his throat and yells back, "n-no! We're just wrestling." Geno smothers his laugh at Sidney's pitiful denial into his neck, his heaving breaths shoot electricity down Sidney's spine directly to his dick.

"My parents said the same thing when I walked in on them to," Tanger groggily joins in, his tired voice laced with mirth.

Sidney gives a high pitch squeak when Geno nibbles and licks at a sensitive tendon on his neck. "Geno-ooh," Sidney's stern warning turns into a moan when Geno bites a little harder.

"Oh my god they're still going at it," Flower protests sounding thrilled, "stop it you fiends, have some common decency."

"Why is everyone yelling!?" shouts Phil pissed-off.

"Sid and Geno are forcing us to listen to them having sex," Flower helpfully yells back.

Sidney's just glad they're out camping and not in a caravan park. He violently twitches when Geno starts to suck a hickey into the spot he's so fascinated with. Detaching Geno by shoving a hand over his mouth he hisses flustered, "I'm not doing this while everyone can hear."

"You have worse friends," is Geno's muffled reply.

Snorting Sidney continues to ignore the catcalls. "Oh so they're your friend when we're voting on what to get for dinner but their my friends when they're being asshole," he says unimpressed.

"Aww they're already filing for divorce and arguing over who gets the kids," Flower says gleefully, still listening in.

Tanger's laugh echoes into the night. "You're tearing this family apart," he dramatically accuses Flower. The proceeding slap fight is hypocritically loud and obnoxious.

"If you guys don't let me sleep right now I'm running us off the road tomorrow and not even Geno can save you."

The camp goes deadly silent at Phil's growled warning.

In the dark Sidney raises an eyebrow at Geno, challenging him to defy Phil. Geno's eyes narrow and he licks a sloppy stripe down Sidney's palm.

"Eww," Sidney cries softly, tearing his hand away to wipe it on Geno's sweatpants.

Snickering Geno settles to lie back down beside Sidney, a cheery grin stuck on his face. "Why ew, you like when I lick neck but not hand?" Geno chirps, grabbing Sidney's hand and studying it closely.

Sidney watches him back, the light of the full moon shining in from their little mesh window onto Geno's chest. "Um," he says, at loss for words when Geno begins to kiss each individual finger. If Geno starts sucking on Sidney's fingers he doesn't think even his friends could stop him from acting out his year long fantasies.

But Geno only gives Sidney's palm one last kiss before he drops it onto his stomach and grins at him. "Hi," he says, the word dripping from his mouth like honey.

Sidney's cheeks strain from his goody smile as he whispers back, "hi", just as sweetly.

Geno shuffles impossibly close and takes a more serious disposition. "You mean it? Like me more than hockey?" He asks nervously, one hand twisted around their blanket.

Considering the astonishing fact that Sidney thinks more about Geno than hockey he'd say it's true. When he tells Geno this he manages to radiate even more joy.

Even in his overwhelming happiness Geno still teasingly asks, "even during playoffs?"

Sidney hesitates and thinks it over. "Okay so maybe I'm counting on an annual rate, and not on a weekly basis. So I'm factoring in playoff and summer break as well."

"Such big nerd," Geno gushes and softly kisses Sidney's nose and then every other part of his face except his lips.

His eyelashes flutter when Geno brushes a kiss over each eye. "So you really like me?" Sidney prods, looking for actual confirmation, "like romantically?"

Geno blows a raspberry on Sidney's cheek and pulls back to huff, "so stupid. Of course I do, not doing this to other friends." He moves back in, focusing on Sidney's forehead this time. Between every peck he says, "like you for very long time Sid." He kisses his eyebrow. "Flirt with you every day." A kiss is placed on his cheekbone. "But you not obviously reciprocate." Kiss on the chin.

Squirming under Geno's loving touch Sidney gasps, "I thought you were just being nice or it was a cultural misunderstanding." His fingers flex into Geno's hip bones when he teases a kiss at the corner of Sidney's lips. "Why didn't you say anything. I mean outright, you're usually very straight forward."

He can smell the mint toothpaste Geno used to brush his teeth as he sighs so close to Sidney's face. "Was nervous. Didn't want to ruin friendship and did not think you want to be with man while in NHL, especially one who is psychic. Heard from team that you date a little but when I come to Pittsburgh you never do, I'm think you not interested in romance anymore."

They're really understandable conclusions. Especially since Sidney had constantly worried about ruining their friendship to. And he probably wouldn't have risked dating a man while in the league, at least not until he proved himself. But with Geno his priorities have always been askew. Why else would he travel all over America the summer before his debut in the NHL?

"I stopped dating because they weren't you," Sidney says, his thumb soothingly rubbing barley underneath Geno's shirt. When you're faced with having a one-night stand with a random frat boy or hanging out and going on supernatural adventures with Geno he would always choose Geno. Those moments with just the two of them are some of Sidney's most cherished memories.

Geno sighs his name and finally kisses Sidney on the mouth again. It lasts only seconds but the sheer love projected through the kiss sends shivers down his spine. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Geno murmurs into Sidney's panting mouth, their lips catching on every word.

"Yes," Sidney answers and seals the deal with another kiss.

_X_

Arriving back in Pittsburgh is a massive relief for everyone considering their cheering and dancing when they pass the sign welcoming them back. Sidney doesn't blame them, it's been the longest three weeks of his life. The trip back from the West felt so much longer than driving there despite the fact they unanimously voted to head back to Pittsburgh after Acoma Pueblo, only stopping rarely to visit normal tourist sites and ignoring all signs of paranormal behaviour.

Geno knocks their shoulders together and takes the chance to kiss Sidney despite the yells of "fine!" that arise from the action.

"Not on team anymore," Geno taunts, sticking his tongue out and then making a show of licking Sidney's lips.

Flinching back from with slimy appendage Sidney pinches the nerves on Geno's knee, making his yelp and squirm delightfully. "Stop doing that," Sidney says unimpressed with his showboating.

Recovering from Sidney's attack Geno pouts at him and slumps in his seat. "Not want me to kiss anymore?" He asks like Sidney's banning him from eating pierogi forever.

Blushing and ignoring the gross faces Flower and Tanger are making across the aisle he pat's Geno's abused knee. "No, I mean, just don't lick me so suddenly when I'm not prepared."

A leer grows on Geno's face and he leans forward to huskily whisper in Sidney's ear, "okay I only lick you after I prepare you." He tugs gently at Sidney's earlobe with his teeth.

"Ugh," Flower groans in disgust, "you two are like a couple of teenagers, and I mean like a couple of virgins who are discovering the wonders of puberty with a mutual crush they've been holding a candle for since primary school."

Tanger raises an eyebrow. "Wow that's a really detailed comparison," he says, leaning on the table dividing them with his head on his hands.

Flower gives them all a Cheshire grin. "Well I've be preparing for the moment for over a year. Nothing will give me more joy that teasing Sid for his adorable little romantic exploits..." He trails off with a dreamy sparkle in his eye.

They've all been insufferable since this morning when they woke Sidney and Geno up demanding sordid details while also covering their ears childishly and singing loudly whenever Sidney opened his mouth. If anyone was acting like teenagers it is those two terrors.

Phil just looked at them all like they were mad, asking why the supposed sex was such a big deal. It turns out Phil thought Sidney and Geno had been together since the end of graduation and were just trying to keep it on the down low. The ribbing soon turned on Phil for the misunderstanding until he got behind the wheel and therefore was in control of who lived and who died.

Geno doesn't give Flower the chance to start chirping again since his phone rings shrilly. "It's Nakoma!" He exclaims and pulls Sidney up so they can talk to the woman semi-privately at the back of the bus.

"Yeah you can run but remember I know where you live - in that cute apartment you bought together when you were still in deep denial about your inevitable marriage," Flower calls out after them.

Flipping open his phone to answer Geno quickly puts Nakoma on speakerphone. They're instantly greeted with the sound of a child's giggles.

"Give mummy back the phone sweetheart." They hear Nakoma coo and shuffle around. "Hello?" Nakoma speaks more clearly into the phone, out of breath but clearly happy.

"Nakoma!" Geno greets over Sidney's "hello".

"Geno! And is that Sidney?" Nakoma asks, "it's good to hear you, are you both doing good?"

They share a mutual smile at the question. "Yeah," Geno says, "doing great. Finished big mission last week and only minutes away from home."

Nakoma hums, "that's great guys, I'll make this a quick call then but you can ring me back later to fill me in on all the fun adventures you had after your visit here."

When they both promise she continues, "I mainly called to update Evgeni on how Dural's doing," he trails off and starts baby talking at Daral as he squeals. "Right so, he's getting bigger every day and he'll definitely take after his mama in size but he's got a lot of human personality quirks and we think from the noises he's making he'll be able to pronounce human language."

"That's great," Sidney says, thrilled they're both doing well. "And what about Anangu? Is she enjoying being a parent?"

Nakoma bursts into giggles, sounding so much like her son. "Oh man my Sunshine is having a blast. She loves taking the little guy on long walks all over the mountain whenever I go back to my tribe. Being a mother really suits her," she says, sounding incredibly besotataled.

Geno grins, his eyes crinkling at the good news. "Glad to hear," he says, the happy atmosphere making him wrap his arm around Sidney's waist.

"I just wanted to thank you both again," Nakoma says, starting to get choked up with emotion, "you've given us the best gift we've ever gotten and I just wish you knew how truly grateful we are. That you made what we thought was impossible happen is just…" she trails off sniffing.

Misty eyed Geno smiles down at his phone. "Guess I'm have to make own kids to understand," he replies, his fingers tightening in Sidney's side.

"Yeah!" Nakoma cheers, her voice still wobbly. "I think you two will have the cutest kids so make sure to take loads of pictures and send them to Anangu and I," she says enthusiastically.

Sidney splutters. "We only just got together, we're not having any children yet," he tells the woman and blushes even redder when Geno gives him a wide-eyed look and mouths 'yet'.

"What!?" Nakoma gasps making them jump. "But we thought you two were married as well?"

They both burst into laughter. It seems they were obvious enough that even Nakoma and Anangu noticed.

"No no, we become boyfriends last night," Geno says once they've calmed down.

"Oh geez, well congrats then," Nakoma laughs this time. "I'll let you lovebirds go then. Good luck settling back in and with the paranormal shop and the NHL and everything," she rambles and hangs up once they give her and her family their well wishes.

They sit in silence, musing over the eventful conversation.

"So we having kids Sid? Why you not tell me? I'm start collecting necessary potion… ingredients," he leers and wiggles his eyebrows.

Sidney pinches his knee again.

_X_

It takes weeks before Sidney gets the chance to fully enjoy his new relationship with Geno. From the moment they enter their new apartment life goes at a hundred-miles per hour.

Sidney gets consumed by training, interviews, meeting his new teammates already in Pittsburgh, helping Geno set up his business, organising their home, meeting with the Penguins' staff and owners, talking over his contract with his agent, visiting the werewolf therapist Geno suggested, skyping his family, and catching up with old university teammates.

Geno's schedule wasn't much better as he rushes to finish up the final touches to his business. Mornings are spend yelling over the phone at Ovechkin in fluent unending Russian and unpacking with Sidney. The days are occupied with Catherine working on the business's interior. And at night Geno sits in his office stressing over paperwork and every so often comes out to quietly work in the living room while Sidney watched game tapes.

They would then would both collapse into bed, only having enough energy is kiss each other goodnight before crashing.

By the 1st of September they finally get a break long enough to go on their first official date as boyfriends. Sidney's just glad they at least get this opportunity before he leaves for training camp down at Cranberry PA in three days.

He loses a game of rock, paper, scissors so Geno gets to plan everything. Sidney just hopes they don't end up at a haunted house, because even though those can sometimes be fun they're really not romantic.

Luckily Geno tells him to dress nicely for dinner reservations.

"Where are we going?" He asks as he brushes a lint roller down the front of suit, eventually giving up and picking off the persistent bits of fluff by hand.

Geno comes over with his own lint roller that looks more like a hair brush without any bristles and easily dusts off both their suits. "Going to Monterey Bay Fish Grotto," he says, eyeing Sidney's sharply dressed figure.

He perks up at the mention of seafood and the heated atmosphere growing between them. He runs his fingers along the cuffs of Geno's sleeves, clipping them together with the cufflinks Geno's parents bought him when he graduated. "I can't wait," he murmurs, looking up at Geno shyly.

The ride over to the restaurant his filled with meaningful silence and Sidney has to reluctantly tell Geno to focus on the road multiple times. To make up for the fact he can't make bedroom eyes at Sidney his hand shuffles from the gearstick to Sidney's upper thigh, his long fingers impressively cup the muscle and tease at the inside of his leg.

By the time Geno relinquishes his grip so he can park Sidney is half-hard and ready to demand to be taken home to bed.

Clapping his leg one more time Geno perkily asks, "excited for big date?" The innocent act is ruined when he sneaks a look at Sidney's crouch and tongues at his lower lip.

Knowing he's being played like a fiddle Sidney decides he won't give Geno the satisfaction… yet. Sidney shoots Geno his best sultry look. "Yeah, I'm excited for what you have planned for me tonight," he says being purposely vague. He opens the door and climbs out, moving slowly so Geno can stare. Peeking over his shoulder Sidney awards himself a point when he sees Geno's eyes focused exactly where he wants them. Feeling brave he cocks his hip and asks, "you coming?"

Geno gets out and walks quickly to Sidney's side, his footsteps echoing in the car lot. He leans forward into Sidney's space and murmurs, "if you let me."

A pleasurable shiver travels up Sidney's spine. Breathless he replies honestly, "you can do anything you want, as long as I'm there with you."

Realising Sidney's dropping truth bombs in the middle of flirting Geno's eyes crinkle in delight. "Good. Nowhere I would rather be than with you," he says, placing a hand comfortably on Sidney's lower back and steering him towards the restaurant entrance.

At Geno's booking request the restaurant waiter immediately shuffles them over to a private booth, sheltered away from the curious gazes of the other patrons. Sidney gets conflicted over either watching the beautiful view of the city blinking into life as dusk brushes over the skyscrapers or over-analysing everything Geno does.

Even while ordering their meals and updating each other up on the little things they've missed while busy he gets distracted by the casual movements of Geno's hands as they wave to emphasis an exciting part in his story or fiddle with his utensils. When he catches Sidney looking Geno gets flirty again, knowing he's a sure thing Geno drops subtlety and pulls out all the stops into getting him riled up.

With more delicacy that expected from a man his size Geno pops a piece of salmon into his mouth and savours the flavour, pursing his lips. He smirks at Sidney's reddening cheeks. "You want?"

"Y- Do I- what?" Sidney nervously sputters and accidently makes his knife scrape against his plate of garlic prawns.

"You want some salmon? Is why you staring," Geno says, knowing damn well why he zoned out. Not waiting for him to gather his wits Geno skewers another bite on his fork and hovers it in front of Sidney's mouth. "Open wide," he softly sings, mischief dancing across his face.

Sidney does as he's told and lets Geno guide the fish into his mouth. The fork prongs run across his bottom lip when he pulls away and he imagines what it would be like if it was Geno's teeth tugging at his mouth instead. He swallows down the salmon and nods to show he likes it, "good choice."

"Yes, I have refined tastes," Geno mutters and without any shame or breaking eye contact Geno takes another bite, making a show of biting the food from his fork.

Shifting in his seat, Sidney clears his throat and changes the topic in the hope he'll regain some control. "I think the Penguin's arena is cursed."

Geno blinks slowly as he processes this statement. "Oh," he says thoughtfully, "think so to. Remember we go to game and I'm feel disturbance in the force." Despite having his fears confirm Sidney can't help but giggle at Geno's terminology. He continues, "did not do anything because bad vibes in staff only area, but now I'm have an in so can fix."

"You have an inside man? How'd you manage that?" Sidney asks, relieved that Geno's willing to help out.

Geno motions him to lean closer over the table and whispers, "is secret but I'm tell since you so cute," he boops Sidney's nose, making him wrinkle it, "see, cute."

Sidney shows great restraint by not biting Geno's finger.

Seeing his teasing is so effective Geno drops his hand to engulf Sidney's on the table. "I get VIP access by seducing up and coming Penguin's star. Planning on being his trophy hus- boyfriend."

Holding back an embarrassing giggle at Geno's telling stutter he raises an eyebrow. "I think you're mistaken, if anyone's the trophy husband it's me. You're always calling me pretty and you're an entrepreneur building an internationally acclaimed business," he corrects.

"No no no, you most wrong," Geno objects, shaking his head solemnly, "you superstar athlete millionaire and I'm long-leg arm candy."

"You're more than arm candy to me," Sidney demurs and feeling flustered he looks at the jug of water Geno had pushed to the side to get a better view of Sidney, watching condensation slowly trickle down like sweat onto the cream tablecloth.

Geno hums in the back of his throat. "Have you know I'm very nice arm candy, taste like it too," he says, drawing Sidney's eyes back where they belong - his wine stained lips.

Sidney laughs brightly. For someone with English as a second language he sure is skilled at flirting. "How about you so smooth?"

"Is easy with you," Geno shrugs, smiling along with Sidney, "never felt like this with anyone before, you special so you deserve best date and sweet talk." He hooks his ankle around Sidney's, tucking their legs closer together.

Heat sparks from every point of contact, including Geno's warm gaze on Sidney's glowing cheeks. Through the giddiness stealing his breath he manages to admit, "me too. I'm so glad you decided that 3am was the perfect time to break into a library and exorcise a ghost, regardless of my presence."

Chuckling Geno laces their fingers together and shyly murmurs, "have secret to tell."

Sidney makes an interested sound, soothingly rubbing his thumb along Geno's hand.

"I'm see you day before we have first real meeting in library," he begins, his eyes move away to stare distantly out at the city before nervously flickering back to Sidney. "I see you outside library talking on phone and pouting and have most beautiful soul ever see and I tell myself, 'Evgeni you will do everything to befriend this interesting man with cute face and bright soul'. So when I hear you staying late at library I decide to do mission then so I can impress you."

"Oh G," Sidney sighs, his heart aching. "I think we should go home now. I can't wait any longer and I don't want our first time to be in a restaurant bathroom, no matter how fancy it is."

Geno flounders for a moment and then as quick as lightning calls for the check.

_/\\_

Their apartment door barely closes before Geno's pushing Sidney up against it, slotting a long leg between his thighs. The friction on his neglected groin is heavenly considering Sidney been practically half-hard from the beginning of the date. He chases this relief, grinding against Geno and panting into his gaping mouth.

"Fuck," he rasps as Geno's fingers slide underneath Sidney's suit jacket and pushes it off carelessly onto the floor. With one layer out of the way Geno fumbles at the buttons of Sidney's crumbled shirt. Attempting to mirror his actions Sidney tugs at Geno's suit clumsily as he continues to ride his leg. Finishing well before Sidney can even undo the first button on his shirt Geno leans down to kiss him, further dividing Sidney's attention. More inclined to this type of multitasking Geno brushes Sidney's hands away and speedily undoes the rest of his buttons.

Sidney withdraws and meets Geno's dark and heavy gaze. He bites at his abused lip to stop an embarrassingly high moan as Geno's hard cock rocks against Sidney's hip. "G, we need to go upstairs," he pleads and adds on for initiative, "to bed."

"Yeah," Geno concurs but instead grabs two large handfuls of Sidney's ass and heaves him upwards.

Sidney yelps unattractively and automatically wraps his legs around Geno's skinny waist. "Geno!" He protests, gripping his shoulders in panic. Sidney knows he's not light and Geno should be struggling to lift his entire weight like this as he trudges towards his bedroom. "Are you using magic?" Sidney says and huffs when Geno nips at his neck, "pay attention to where you're walking!"

Hovering over where he's making a hickey Geno humms, the soft vibrations in his chest pulsing into Sidney. "Is always magic with you," Geno says, his wet lips fluttering against Sidney's hammering pulse.

The cheesy line makes Sidney giggle again but it's quickly transformed into a moan as Geno adjusts him, dragging Sidney's dick along his stomach. His blunt nails dig into Geno's deltoids before flinging out to steady them on the doorway as Geno lumbers into his bedroom.

A laugh bursts from Sidney as Geno throws him onto the bed like a harlot. He bounces and then settles into a sprawled position, his knees spread and giving Geno's a show of how impressed he is at his strength. Encouraged by Sidney's obvious arousal Geno begins to undo his pants, this time providing Sidney with entertainment.

His eyelashes flutter when Geno's dick springs free as he pulls down his boxers and pants in one go. Geno's dick juts out proudly from spry public hair, long and slightly thin like the man himself. Sidney reaches down to adjust his own more thick length before he to quickly shuffles out of his pants.

"You like," Geno says smugly like it's a sure fact and flexes his biceps at Sidney. He eyes trail like a physical touch along Sidney's uncovered groin and down his shifting legs.

Feeling playful he shrugs and says, "eh, it's okay." But his dick gives him away as it twitches in interest.

"Is more than okay," Geno growls, determination laced in his movements as he crawls onto Sidney and lining their bodies up, "best you ever have," he promises and kisses him.

Heady with lust Sidney still manages to take this as a challenge, his competitive edge stopping him from losing himself completely to the tides of pleasure rolling through his entire body. He gives back as much as he takes, hands groping for purchase as Geno almost collapses when he cups his ass and sucks his tongue.

Geno spits Russian curses into Sidney's smirking mouth. He squeaks when Geno shoves a hand to rest on Sidney's lower back and flips them over so he's on top. The change of position is perfect for Geno to palm Sidney's ass again and to lick his bobbing adam's apple.

Sidney arches into the touch, his dick leaking pre-cum onto the hollow of Geno's hip as he ruts into the slick curve. He grunts like he's been checked into the boards when Geno's fingers trail inward until their brushing hot over Sidney hole.

"You want?" Geno asks, his finger teasingly circling his rim.

"Yes," he grits, his hole pulsing with the need to be filled by Geno's perfect long fingers. Shame for his neediness only lasts seconds before he hears a click as Geno slicks up his fingers with a bottle of lube he's pulled out of nowhere. The anticipation makes it only more sweet when Geno finally gives him just want he wants, probing in with his ring finger. Geno lets out a surprised grunt and Sidney breaks out into a hot sweat to match his full body blush. Another finger is immediately added, joining the other just as deftly.

"Sid?" Geno mumbles awestruck at how easily Sidney is taking him.

"I, um," Sidney stutters losing his words as he tries not to fuck himself on Geno's scissoring fingers, "I stretched in the shower before we left. It always takes ages to get myself ready when I'm going to use a toy, it's mostly all muscle down there," he rambles nervously, maybe saying a bit to much. He tries to hide his burning face in the curve Geno's neck and lets out a cry when he feels Geno take his total finger count to three.

"Fuck. So hot. You think of me?" Geno asks his accent slurring his words almost incomprehensibly. When he feels Sidney nod of confirmation against his shoulder he lets out a string of filthy Russia and drives his fingers in even deeper. The wet smack of the palm of his hand against Sidney's ass every time he pushes in echoes along with their moans and sighs of pleasure.

Struggling to regain some control Sidney leavers himself up so his hands frame either side of Geno's torso and with a champion effort pulls his knees in tight underneath him. The new position gives Sidney the opportunity to shift Geno's neglected cock and carefully sit down so it's lined right up along his taint. Geno cries out, his fingers stuttering as he forgets himself in the face of grinding his hips into the delicious friction Sidney has generously offered.

Sidney lets out a sound of disappointment as Geno pulls his fingers out, leaving a terrible empty feeling in his wake.

"Got to do now," Geno begs, his soaked fingers dragging along Sidney's shaking thigh, "can't last much longer. Please." Not needing to be asked twice Sidney pants in agreement and straightens out above Geno, searching for the best way to impale himself.

"Wait wait," Geno says quickly and pats around out of Sidney's line of site before victoriously holding up a condom. "Safety first," he says, opening the package carefully with his teeth. Sidney plucks to condom from Geno's mouth and with considerable skill rolls it on in one try, not willing to waste any more time.

"Oh," Geno sighs, thrusting up into Sidney's loose fist, "very good."

"I practice on my dildos," Sidney admits without meaning to, ninety percent of his focus trained on Geno's dick, "I've never gone this far with anyone before." Realising this is a pretty embarrassing thing to confess his eyes flicker nervously to Geno's face, assessing his reaction to the news.

Geno swallows and licks at his lips. "Really?" He asks, his voice pitched lowly and his hands soothingly running down Sidney's thighs.

Still perched awkwardly above Geno Sidney hold still as he hesitantly answers, "I never dated long enough to build this sort of trust to let any of them do this," he turns his head away and to stare at the wall, "but I trust you with my life, so making this step with you is only logical."

Geno smiles at him and gives Sidney a look like Sidney is still the most wonderful thing he's ever seen despite all his traveling and meddling with the supernatural. Their desperation wavers for a moment as Geno pulls Sidney into a loving kiss.

When he pulls back his nerves have dissipated in the realisation that Geno loves him regardless of how inexperienced he is. Instead Sidney focuses completely on slowly penetrating himself on Geno's cock. The experience is so similar yet different to when he uses his a toy. Geno's dick is around the same length and girth as his favourite, stretching him out just the way he likes. But his dildo is a mire dream compared to the reality of holding Geno in his hand and inside him, as he feels the blood in Geno's dick pulse surrounded by his tight heat.

Geno's also a lot louder. He moans and swears like he's being tortured. Tension radiates from his firm grip on Sidney and the veins in his neck protrude as he grits his teeth from the effort not to thrust up in one go. Geno breathes in sharply through his nose as Sidney moves down another inch, his chest expanding in and out like he's just finished an exhausting workout.

Sidney's quite impressed with himself by the time he's bottomed out, sitting snug on Geno's hips. Who is bright eyed and sweaty and he has never looked so alive. When Sidney experimentally squeezes Geno grunts and gets a bit of a panicked look like he questioning ability to survive Sidney's legendary ass.

Feeling powerful and pumped for more Sidney pats his chest and casually says, "I hope your boast to be the best I've ever had isn't just your ego talking."

The challenge wipes away any hesitation. Squaring his jaw Geno widens his legs and demands, "move."

Sidney moves.

They pick up a leisurely rhythm like they have all the time in the world as Sidney gets used to the art of riding Geno into the mattress, balancing precariously with his solid legs and Geno's steady hands on his waist. Sidney keeps up with the unhurried pace until Geno shifts a hand to his shoulder and bends him flat against his chest. The new position makes him fly apart as Geno's cock moves in and out, dragging along his sensitive walls.

"G I can't," he groans, as he loses himself and the rhythm in his own pleasure.

Without speaking Geno pulls out and does a familiar wrestle move. Sidney's world twists as he's flung onto his back, looking up a Geno's panting laboriously over him. With startling efficiency Geno reaches above them and yanks down a pillow to shove under Sidney's ass. He realigns his hips and partially slides back in but doesn't move any further, even as Sidney's rim hungrily clenches around the head of his cock.

"Okay?" He asks locking eyes.

"Fuck yes."

At his blatant approval Geno goes all the way in, this time thrusting short and sharp. The brutal pace leaves Sidney wrecked and balling up the sheet as he tries to hold himself together. His untouched cock pools precum into his navel as Geno somehow manages to lift Sidney's legs over his shoulders without stopping. The new position makes him white out as Geno nails his prostate over and over until Sidney cums so hard a stream of fluid splashes on his own chin.

Distantly he feels Geno come to a stop, breathing harshly as he gently lowers Sidney's legs. Blissfully he grin's up at his boyfriend and mumbles, "keep going, I don't mind. I like it."

Geno moans his thanks and does just that. Sidney lies contently letting Geno get off on him, enjoying the aching of his muscles and the slight sting that shoot up his aching cock as it valiantly attempts to get hard again. He plans on enjoying this full feeling for as long as it takes for Geno to cum. Which is about ten quick strokes later.

The bed bounces as Geno throws himself down beside Sidney, basking in the marvellous feeling of mutually satisfying sex.

Playfully Sidney flops a hand onto Geno's bicep and weakly squeezes. "Good game."

Geno snorts and laughs, turning to slap Sidney's damp chest and accidently landing in a line of cum. He pulls his hand and stares fascinated as the cooling liquid sticking to his fingers. "You get it this far," he says awed, although Sidney can't tell if it's at his own sexual ability or for Sidney's money shot.

Feel spoilt Sidney panders to Geno's already impressive ego. "Well we can definitely say you're the best I've had."

His praise makes Geno beam. Shuffling closer he flings an arm and leg around Sidney so he's spooned along his side. "You best I'm ever have too," he mumbles sweetly and kisses Sidney's red cheek.

Sidney closes his eyes, mostly unbothered by the mess covering them because god knows he's put up with worse. They both nap for a few minutes before the serenity starts to wear off and Sidney can't live with flaky sperm everywhere. He reluctantly heaves himself out of bed, pausing to pat Geno's hair when he sleepily protests.

After his quick shower he climbs back into bed, waking up a snoozing Geno as he wipes him down with a wet rag. "Thanks Sid," Geno says, turning over so Sidney can clean him. With half cast eyes he watches Sidney gently drag the cloth over Geno's dick, making it harden slightly.

Sidney raises an eyebrow. "I don't think I'm up to going again just yet," he tells Geno, "I need to get eat something if you don't want me collapsing from exhaustion since I didn't get the chance to finish dinner."

Geno cheekily grins and gestures at his dick, "good source of protean right here."

Laughing Sidney debates whether he should give Geno a blowjob or not. Unfortunately for Geno he decides against it - for now. "Not until I eat actual food," he replies and starts to crawl for the edge of the bed.

Thankfully Geno compiles without too much pouting, far to relaxed to put up a real protest.

They bicker over who's going to make snacks as they dress. Geno argues it's Sidney's turn since he took them out to dinner. Sidney dismisses this saying he did most of the work during sex. This friendly debate continues all the way to the kitchen and ends with the mutual agreement to just cook together.

While they work Geno reveals he's going travelling to Washington for an important mission while Sidney's busy at training camp. "Going to help out little girl with potential to be powerful witch. Will stay a week and show her special training tricks," he says, obviously excited to take up the duty of mentor.

This in turn leads to Sidney bringing up his idea for starting a hockey school down in his hometown Nova Scotia during next years off-season. "I want to tie it in with my charity involving giving away hockey gear to kids who can't afford it," Sidney says as he chops up lettuce for the salad, "I don't have all the official paperwork signed yet but I've been thinking about this for years so I've got all the detail worked out."

"Both like working with kids," Geno observes, the happiness in his voice obvious. "You want one?" He asks, this time more hesitant.

Sidney blinks at the question and flounders for a second, almost cutting himself. He lays the knife safely out of reach and turns to survey Geno who hunched over the stove plopping eggs into boiling water. "Yeah G, I've wanted to be a dad since I was a kid. Just ask Taylor, I used to steal her dolls and pretend I was taking them for their first skate."

"So cute," Geno laughs and shyly smiles over his shoulder at Sidney, "want to be dad too."

Gulping Sidney asks breathlessly, "now?"

"No no," Geno denies, wide eyed, "I mean later when business is breaking even and I'm too old for athletic sex."

Giggling in relief Sidney reaches over to pat his elbow. "Aww G even when you can't keep up I'll still love you."

Geno surprisingly flushes and his unusual reaction makes Sidney go back over his words and realise his unintentional admission. "You love me," Geno breathes in realisation. Before Sidney can says anything else he's pulled into a hug. "Love you too Sid," he mumbles into his hair.

Heart racing even more than when they were having sex Sidney clings back.

"Think we should have kid. I mean prepare for kid. Takes few years to gather supplies so make sure we ready to have when we really want," Geno says in a rush.

Sidney pushes back confused, "that sounds great G but we aren't even married yet."

Geno's eyes twinkle. "We going to get married?"

Betrayed by his stupid mouth again Sidney just goes with it. "Well you're it for me, I mean I want to have kids with you and get married and grow old together. If you want that to…" He trails off losing momentum.

Without hesitation Geno dips him into another kiss. Only centimetres apart Geno's voice trembles with joy as he whispers, "I do."


End file.
